Fais nous confiance
by Maryhem
Summary: Le Sunny a quitté Water Seven depuis une semaine et s'apprête à accoster sur une île hivernale afin de se ravitailler. Mais à bord du navire, tout n'est pas rose. Quelque chose semble préoccuper la navigatrice. De quoi a-t-elle donc si peur ?
1. Chapter 1 : Agacement

_**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont la propiétés de Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Il faut se détendre<strong>

On dit que les changements climatiques sur Grand Line sont imprévisibles. Et ce n'était pas les pirates du Chapeau de paille qui auraient affirmé le contraire.

Trois jours. Trois jours que le Thousand Sunny voguait par des températures avoisinant les 43 degrés sur une mer d'huile. Pas de souffle. Aucun vent. Une température suffocante. Toute trace d'agitation semblait avoir disparu sur le pont. Même Luffy, d'habitude si enjoué, s'était allongé sur l'herbe, son gilet entrouvert et son chapeau de paille posé sur le côté, espérant en vain une petite brise marine.

Usopp avait troqué sa salopette contre un short en coton et tentait de réconforter Chopper qui supportait très mal l'épaisseur de sa fourrure et cherchait comme il le pouvait un moyen de se rafraîchir. Zoro s'était installé au pied du seul arbre du bateau et dormait, comme à son habitude, ne semblant pas dérangé le moins du monde par la température ambiante. Franky s'était éclipsé dans son atelier, espérant que la chaleur l'y assaillirait moins. Sanji, retranché dans la cuisine, avait quitté se veste et s'attelait à la préparation de cocktails. Il les apporta ensuite aux deux demoiselles de l'équipage pour leur faire plaisir. Lesdites demoiselles qui prenaient le soleil, l'une brune en bikini allongée sur une chaise longue, l'autre rousse, accoudée au bastingage, vêtue d'un débardeur bleu dévoilant son ventre plat et d'une minijupe blanche. Le coq les fit sortir de leurs rêveries en se précipitant vers elles dans une tornade de « cœurs » dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Nami-san, Robin-san, ô mes princesses ! Acceptez ces quelques rafraîchissements que j'ai réalisés avec amour !

Robin leva les yeux de l'énorme volume posé sur ses genoux et prit avec plaisir la boisson de couleur orangée qui lui était proposée.

- Merci beaucoup Sanji-kun, répondit-elle en souriant. Nami, tu ne prends pas ton verre ?

Cette dernière se retourna lentement vers ses deux camarades. Puis après un bref instant, reporta son attention sur la mer et le log pose.

- Non merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

- Ah, Nami-san tu me brises le cœur, se lamenta le cuisinier, une grimace sur son visage.

La navigatrice ne répondit pas à cette brimade. Une main posée sur la rambarde, l'autre devant ses yeux pour une meilleure visualisation du log pose, elle observait tour à tour l'océan et l'aiguille, le visage à présent crispé. Remarquant l'expression de son amie et son brusque changement d'attitude, Robin demanda :

- Tout va bien, Nami-san ?

- Oui…C'est simplement que..!

- …Nami-san ? Reprit l'archéologue devant ce silence soudain.

Nami se retourna précipitamment et hurla :

- Tout le monde debout ! Et vite !

A ce cri, l'équipage sursauta et sortit de sa léthargie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Nami ? La questionna Luffy en remettant son chapeau.

- Le vent a changé ! Il va devenir très violent ! Nous allons très certainement entrer dans une zone de grand froid ! Il signale notre arrivée prochaine sur une île hivernale ! Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se mette à neiger.

Zoro qui s'était réveillé regarda le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, puis la navigatrice et lança :

- De la neige ? Par un tel temps ? Tu perdrais pas un peu la tête ?

Nami, sur les nerfs, hurla de plus belle.

- Ne discutez pas ! Chopper, prends la barre ! Et aligne le navire sur le courant qui se trouve au nord-est ! Sanji, Zoro, Luffy repliez les voiles le plus rapidement possible ! Ussop, va aider Chopper ! Ensuite, retournez à l'intérieur. Le climat dans lequel nous entrons est glacial.

- Mais Nami, risqua Usopp.

- C'est un ordre !

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune femme, déjà passablement en colère, les pirates s'exécutèrent. L'agitation remplaça très vite le manque d'activité qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt, chacun courant dans tous les sens pour exécuter le travail qui lui avait été incombé. Zoro et Sanji s'occupèrent du mat principal tandis que Luffy se servait de ses bras élastiques pour replier la voile du mat arrière plus vite. Chopper, sous sa forme humaine dirigeait le gouvernail, aidé d'Usopp. En quelques tours de mains, les diverses tâches furent exécutées et l'équipage se réunit dans la grande cuisine. Le bateau tanguait sous les assauts de la mer agitée, le ciel s'était obscurci et la température avait drastiquement baissée, se trouvant désormais sous la barre des zéro degrés.

- Quel temps de chien, ronchonna Zoro, assis dans un coin.

Sanji s'approcha de la navigatrice, et, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jolie femme, mit un genou à terre et leva les bras vers elle.

- Nami-swan, tu es merveilleuse ! Réussir à prévoir ainsi la météo !

- Je suis d'accord avec Sanji-kun, intervint Robin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Nami. Beau travail.

- Ouais, tu es super forte Nami ! ajouta Luffy en arborant l'un des ses immenses sourires.

La concernée resta impassible face à toutes ces louanges, et malgré la neige qui commençait à tomber, sortit sur le pont. Ses amis en furent étonnés, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? D'habitude, elle n'est pas si insensible aux compliments, dit Ussop, surpris.

- Je pense… que notre navigatrice est un peu fatiguée en ce moment, souligna Robin. Veiller à la bonne marche d'un navire n'est pas facile. Et la tâche en devient plus dure encore lorsque le bateau est neuf et que l'on subit de fortes intempéries.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle devrait rentrer, remarqua Chopper d'un ton inquiet. Elle risque d'attraper froid par ce temps. Luffy, peux-tu aller la chercher s'il te plaît ?

Luffy se leva d'un bon, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

- A tes ordres, docteur Chopper !

- Tais-toi idiot ! La flatterie ne prend pas avec moi ! Vociféra le petit renne en se dandinant et rougissant de plaisir.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu en donnes, chuchota Usopp.

De son côté, Nami vérifiait leur cap. Elle savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à accoster. Ils en avaient bien besoin, les vivres et autres matériaux utiles diminuant progressivement. L'appétit de son capitaine en était un facteur important. Il fallait d'ailleurs le freiner, car à l'écouter, il engloutirait plusieurs morceaux de viande toutes les heures et cela aurait pour conséquence d'installer la famine à bord en moins de trois jours. Ce dont ils pouvaient très bien se passer, leurs diverses aventures sur chaque île étant amplement suffisantes pour les préserver d'un voyage trop monotone.

"Idiot de Luffy, se dit-elle. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas remarquer cette fois-ci. On en a vraiment pas besoin en ce moment."

Les événements d'Enies Lobby avaient marqué plutôt fortement l'esprit de la jeune femme. Notamment leurs récents avis de recherche. Leurs sommes étant très importantes, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de s'embarquer dans des histoires exigeants qu'ils se battent. Leurs ennemis seraient plus puissants et plus nombreux dorénavant. Même si elle refusait de l'avouer, ces constatations la chamboulaient et la tracassaient. Certes, ils avaient toujours eux beaucoup de chance dans leurs aventures, jusqu'à présent. Mais serait-ce suffisant à ce niveau du voyage ?

- Hé Nami !

La susnommée stoppa ses réflexions, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son compagnon au chapeau de paille. Un peu gênée par leur proximité, elle recula.

- Qu'y a-t-il Luffy ?

- Chopper m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid.

Nami remarqua alors la fine couche de neige présente sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'air environnant, et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle grelottait.

- Allez, viens, dit Luffy en la prenant par la main, ce qui la fit rougir imperceptiblement.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait des odeurs de chocolat chaud et de thé.

A l'intérieur régnait une certaine agitation. Franky, qui était sortit de son atelier, était emmitouflé dans une couverture et se plaignait du froid et de son inutilité. Usopp racontait à un Chopper émerveillé comment il avait réussi à battre un abominable homme des neiges à mains nues. Sanji, après avoir préparé et servi diverses boissons chaudes, tourbillonnait autour de Robin, s'attirant des remarques acerbes de la part de Zoro, et entraînant une énième bagarre par la même occasion.

- Hahaha, tout est comme d'habitude, dit Luffy en riant.

Nami ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Le brusque changement de climat, les directives qu'elle avait dû donner et la pression qu'elle se mettait l'avaient épuisée. Elle était lassée, souhaitait plus que tout aller se coucher et se demandait si ce brouhaha incessant n'allait pas finir par la faire craquer.

- Dis Nami, quand arriverons-nous sur la prochaine île ? demanda Chopper de son habituel ton innocent.

- D'ici trois jours.

- Trois jours ?! Dans ce froid ? grommela Franky, dont seuls les yeux et le nez métallique dépassaient de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. Pas super du tout...

- Allez Franky ! Trois jours, c'est rien du tout ! s'exclama Luffy. Pense un peu à toutes les aventures qu'on va vivre une fois arrivé ! On va rencontrer plein de nouveaux gens, voir plein de paysages et peut-être même se faire pourchasser par la Marine !

- Pas question !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix autoritaire et emplit de colère qui avait fusée. Devant eux, Nami fulminait, les poings serrés, le regard noir, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Je vous interdis de vous battre contre qui que ce soit ! Je vous interdis de vous faire remarquer !

- Hé détends-toi. Ce n'est pas grave s'il y a un peu de casse, ça nous arrive tout le temps, intervint Zoro, nonchalant.

Nami se tourna vers lui, furieuse, ce qui fit frémir le bretteur. Il n'avait pourtant peur de rien et savait très bien que les pseudo-colères de la jeune femme à propos des bêtises des membres de l'équipage n'étaient jamais très sérieuses. Il était donc étonné de la voir dans un tel état de fureur. Cette fois, elle était déterminée et ne semblait pas plaisanter.

- Justement, à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus qu'il y en ait, c'est clair ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le capitaine. Se battre contre des adversaires puissants, ça fait aussi partie de l'aventure.

- Parce que maintenant on ne peut plus se le permettre ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que toutes nos têtes sont mises à prix et que nous sommes connus dans le monde entier ? En plus nos sommes ne sont pas anodines ! Nos ennemis seront plus nombreux encore et ils viendront des quatre coins de l'océan!

- Ne t'inquiète de rien Nami chérie, si tu es en danger je te protégerai au péril de ma vie ! déclara Sanji d'une voie suave, un cœur à la place de son seul œil visible.

- Et n'oublie pas que le valeureux capitaine Usopp sera toujours là pour secourir les demoiselles en détresse !

- Ouah t'es trop fort Usopp ! S'enthousiasma Chopper, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nami était stupéfaite, sidérée. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte des dangers qu'ils couraient ? Que leur attitude désinvolte pourrait un jour causer leur perte à tous ? Il fallait qu'elle leur fasse entendre raison. Il fallait qu'ils se rendent compte dans quelle situation délicate ils étaient depuis les événements d'Enies Lobby. Et si hurler et se mettre en colère étaient les seuls moyens, elle n'allait certainement pas se priver.

- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le nombre d'ennemis qui est important ! C'est leur force ! Ils seront de plus en plus puissants ! Et la Marine ne resta pas sans rien faire non plus ! Ce n'est plus du menu fretin qu'elle nous enverra mais ses plus puissantes forces navales ! Si on se fait remarquer, on ne sera pas sûr de s'en sortir cette fois ! Réveillez-vous ! Nous sommes carrément les ennemis du Gouvernement Mondial maintenant ! Il ne risque pas de nous lâcher et ne nous fera pas de cadeaux ! Bon sang, réagissez !

Un bref silence suivit son discours. Puis :

- Tu te fais du souci pour rien Nami, je t'assure, dit Luffy sans se départir de son sourire. On a toujours eu de la chance. Une bonne étoile veille sur nous.

Nami était estomaquée face à tant d'impassibilité. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que leurs vies étaient menacées ? Menacées par un danger de plus en plus grand ?

- Vous... Vous êtes désespérants ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant ses compagnons en plein désarrois.

Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à leur navigatrice ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un pareil état ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Cauchemar

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar**

Cauchemar : non masculin désignant des manifestations anxieuses et angoissantes survenant durant le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Ils couraient. Plus exactement, ils s'enfuyaient. C'étai leur seul moyen de s'en tirer. Fuir ou mourir, il fallait faire un choix. Aucune autre option n'était envisageable. Couverts de blessures plus ou moins sérieuses, ils continuaient d'avancer malgré leur état. Ralentir le rythme ne leur était pas permit. Pas maintenant. La Marine leur avait envoyé deux de ses vice-amiraux ainsi que trois légions de 50 hommes chacune. S'ils s'arrêtaient, c'en était fini de leur vie de pirate. De leur vie tout court. Des chasseurs de prime étaient également à leurs trousses, tout comme un bon nombre de pirates renégats aux primes très élevés. Les combats s'étaient d'abord déroulés en faveur des Mugiwaras. Mais le nombre d'opposants ne cessait de croître et l'effort pour se défaire d'eux devenait trop intense. Le repli avait été décrété la meilleure solution.<p>

Le ciel au dessus de leur tête avait pris une étrange teinte rouge et les quelques nuages le recouvrant étaient de couleurs plus foncées encore. Autour d'eux, les bâtiments gris paraissaient immenses, menaçants, comme grimpant sans cesse vers la voûte céleste pour les enfermer dans une cage et leur bloquer toute issue possible. Derrière eux, les bruits des armes cliquetantes portées par leurs ennemis et de leurs pieds foulant les pavés bruns étaient assourdissants. Un nouveau son parvint à se faire entendre malgré le vacarme : un grondement de tonnerre déchira le ciel, suivit d'un éclair aveuglant. Ce bref instant de luminosité permit aux pirates du chapeau de paille d'entrevoir un espoir. Devant eux, s'ouvrait l'océan, promesse de liberté, et le grand port commercial où de nombreux bateaux étaient amarrés. Le Sunny y était aussi, attendant patiemment le retour de ses compagnons de route et propriétaires.

"Courage ! Se dit Nami, essoufflée mais l'adrénaline l'aidant à tenir. Nous avons presque atteint le Sunny ! Là-bas, nous larguerons les amarres et nous serons enfin en sécurité !"

Seulement, tout ne se passa pas comme l'avait imaginé la navigatrice. Elle avait omis un détail important. La Marine portait bien son nom. Ses flottes avaient déjà pris le port d'assaut. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le fier Thousand Sunny coulait déjà par le fond. Il ne restait plus rien du descendant de Merry, si ce n'est quelques bulles et de l'écume à la surface de l'eau agitée. Le Jolly Roger noir, emblème de l'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille flotta quelques instants sur les vagues, avant de s'enfoncer définitivement dans les profondeurs obscures de l'océan. Devant la découverte d'un tel spectacle, les Mugiwaras stoppèrent leur course effrénée d'un coup. La perte de leur navire était une épreuve de plus, ajoutée à celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment même.

- Mon bateau ! hurla Franky en se précipitant, une larme menaçant de rouler sur sa joue.

- Putain ! S'injuria Sanji, les mains posées sur ses jambes pour reprendre son souffle.

- Cette fois on est foutu ! Se lamenta Ussop.

- Non, non, non ! Aaaaah, cria Chopper en courant dans tous les sens.

- Là on est vraiment mal, grogna Zoro, qui se tenait les côtes après avoir reçu un violent coup à l'abdomen de la part de l'un des vice-amiraux.

Leurs assaillants, soldats de la Marine, pirates et chasseurs de prime avaient réduit la distance qui les séparait de leurs « proies » et se rapprochaient dangereusement, formant peu à peu un cercle autour de l'équipage. Leurs visages étaient déformés par la haine, ou bien exprimaient la joie perverse d'une victoire prochaine sur de tels adversaires. L'animosité dont ils faisaient preuve créait autour d'eux une aura sombre et malsaine, qui déstabilisa et effraya Nami. Une angoisse sourde montait en elle et commençait à prendre le pas sur sa lucidité, la faisant trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle n'était pas la seule parmi ses compagnons à éprouver de telles émotions. Tous ressentaient de la peur, à un degré plus ou moins haut. De plus, leurs corps meurtris et sales, la perte de tout espoir de fuite étaient loin de remonter leur moral. Peut-être que se rendre était la seule solution…

- Les amis, dit lentement Luffy.

Ils se retournèrent vers leur capitaine qui avait posé la main sur son chapeau. Le moment était solennelle, la déclaration qui allait suivre serait certainement capitale et pourrait peut-être même leur faire prendre une décision qui déciderait du cours de leurs vies. Suspendus aux lèvres de Luffy, les pirates écoutaient, captivés.

- Je vous promets que jamais je ne les laisserai vous faire du mal !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de chacun. C'était du Luffy tout craché. Jamais, il ne les laisserait tomber. Ils étaient ses compagnons d'aventures, ses amis et il était prêt à tout pour les sauver. Ces paroles leur avaient conféré une force nouvelle et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Ussop s'était mis en tête de protéger Chopper, affaibli par l'utilisation de deux rumbles balls. Les billes explosives du sniper résonnaient un peu partout, faisant mouche à chaque coup. Il ne faisait aucune distinction entre un officier de la Marine ou un pirate. S'ils en voulaient à la vie de ses compagnons, Ussop se jura de ne pas les laisser faire. Malgré son nez cassé, les nombreuses contusions sur son corps et l'hideuse balafre sur son épaule gauche, il continuait le combat. Comme le preux guerrier des mers qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.

Luffy, les vêtements déchirés et le corps couvert de sang séché, enchaînait les attaques _gear,_ malgré les dangers pour sa santé. Il avait réussi à affaiblir le premier des vice-amiraux lancés à leur poursuite et quelques capitaines pirates. Il ne lésinait pas sur les efforts à fournir pour sauver ses amis et ne retenait pas ses coups. Zoro et Sanji se battaient dos à dos, l'un faisant des ravages dans le camp adverse en utilisant ses techniques à trois sabres, l'autre en provoquant de gros dégâts avec sa "jambe du diable". Tous deux étaient sous les ordres de Luffy au Chapeau de paille, ils avaient une réputation à tenir. Le temps d'un combat, ils oubliaient leurs querelles habituelles et leur rivalité. Lorsque l'un était dans une situation délicate, l'autre se faisait un devoir de lui venir en aide.

Robin et Franky faisaient face aux officiers de la justice, les bras de l'archéologue et les poings en acier du cyborg jaillissant de toute part. La jeune femme était pâle et sa vision se troublait, à cause d'une perte important de sang. Plusieurs fois le charpentier fit rempart de son corps et prit les coups à sa place. Robin lui demanda alors d'arrêter, lui disant qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule, et qu'il devait se concentrer sur son propre combat. Ce à quoi Franky rétorqua qu'il ne pouvait pas voir une de ses amis tomber à nouveau devant lui. Il avait déjà perdu Tom, c'était plus que suffisant. L'archéologue lui sourit, sourire qui lui fut rendu par un cyborg à court de cola. A cause de cela, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme l'attaquant par le flanc. Il allait réagir mais Robin fut la plus rapide. Elle fit « éclore » deux bras au sol pour faire un croche-pied au pirate qui se précipitait vers eux. N'ayant pas vu le piège, celui-ci trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur les pavés. Il voulut se relever mais deux mains sorties de nulle part lui serrèrent la gorge si fort qu'il retomba lourdement, le visage rouge, inconscient. Franky se retourna vers celle qui lui avait sauvé la mise et dévoila ses dents en un grand sourire. Il leva son pouce en guise de remerciement et reprit part à la bataille, accompagné de Robin.

Nami avait activé son climat tact, malgré la panique qui grandissait en elle. Elle fit pleuvoir d'énormes éclairs et s'abattre la foudre sur leurs ennemis. Elle ne leur accorda aucune faveur, ils avaient tous droit au même traitement. Pour les avoir pourchassés et mis dans une situation aussi délicate, officiers de la Marine et pirates méritaient ce qu'elle leur infligeait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vengeance, mais plutôt de l'auto-défense. La loi du plus fort régnait en maître sur le monde. Se battre pour sauver sa vie, ou alors se laisser mourir.

Le combat n'en finissait pas. Les Mugiwaras donnaient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient dans ce conflit interminable. Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, cela ne suffit pas. Zoro, très amoindris par ses multiples blessures et par une perte de sang considérable, tomba à terre. Cette fois, il avait atteint ses limites, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était à la merci de n'importe qui. Un pirate fonça vers lui, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux, une gigantesque hache dans les mains. Sanji sentit le danger, mais il était trop éloigné, il ne pourrait pas se mettre en position pour parer le coup et protéger le sabreur. Il tenta quand même le tout pour le tout et lança sa jambe dans l'abdomen du pirate. Il ressentit alors une douleur fulgurante, brûlante lui parcourir le dos. Certes, il s'était débarrassé du pirate qui menaçait son compagnon. Mais dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas vu celui se trouvant derrière lui, armé d'une lance. Une profonde entaille partait maintenant de son omoplate et se terminait au niveau de ses reins. Le cuisinier tomba à genoux, puis s'écrasa sur le sol. Il avait perdu.

Ussop reçut alors une balle dans l'épaule droite et bascula en arrière. Ses deux bras étaient à présent hors-service. Chopper, les larmes aux yeux, fixait son ami à terre. Un peu plus loin, Zorro était allongé, inconscient, du sang s'écoulant de ses nombreuse plaies. Sanji gisait face contre terre, incapable de se relever. Le jeune médecin, désespéré face à la déroute de ses compagnons, avala une troisième rumble ball. Sa transformation fut immédiate. Haut de plus de trois mètres, des bois immenses, un regard sans expression, il était méconnaissable.

- CHOPPER ! hurlèrent Luffy, Robin et Franky.

Dans cet état, le "petit" renne commettait des ravages. Mais il avait perdu ses esprits et ne différenciait plus alliés d'ennemis. Il était également plus vulnérable aux attaques adverses. Il ne fallut que peu de temps et beaucoup d'hommes pour qu'il soit définitivement mis hors-jeu.

"Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! se dit Nami affolée. Non !"

Robin, à bout de forces, blessée à la jambe, s'effondra. Elle fut suivit de près par Franky, qui avait épuisé toute son énergie. Devant un tel désastre, Luffy, qui combattait toujours laissa une larme s'échapper. Ses amis tombaient les uns après les autres, sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'intervenir. Il devait se reprendre et agir. Remarquant Nami assaillie par une dizaine de pirates, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'élança vers elle et vers ses attaquants avec toute la rage qu'il possédait. Il ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde qu'on puisse lui faire du mal. Pas à sa navigatrice. Il devait la protéger, quoi qu'il puisse lui en côuter.

- Nami !

L'interpellée se retourna et vit son capitaine se précipiter vers elle. Il ne devait pas venir. Il devait s'enfuir. S'enfuir pour rester en vie. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

- Luffy ! Sauve-toi !

- Hors de question ! Je vous ai fais une promesse et je la tiendrai !

C'est vrai, il avait promis, se dit-elle. Et il était trop têtu pour l'écouter et fuir comme elle le lui demandait. Il resterait avec ses compagnons jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il restait fidèle à lui-même, dans n'importe quelle situation.

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, autant se donner à fond, » pensa Nami en souriant intérieurement.

Luffy la rejoint rapidement et ils se mirent en position, prêts à se battre. Jetant leurs dernières forces dans la bataille, ils réussirent à repousser leurs opposants momentanément. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés et le nombre d'adversaires se réduit. Nami fit tomber la foudre sans aucune crainte de blesser son capitaine, son corps étant isolant. Quand à Luffy, il assurait les arrières de la navigatrice.

Mais cette fois, la chance n'était vraiment pas de leur côté. Nami, occupée à repousser deux officiers de la Marine particulièrement coriaces ne vit pas venir le danger derrière elle. Un pirate la chargeait, un énorme sabre pointé sur son dos. Luffy le remarqua et il sentit son sang se glacer. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta devant elle afin d'encaisser le coup à sa place. La collision avec son capitaine projeta Nami en arrière et la fit chuter. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle aperçut le jeune homme à terre. Il ne bougeait plus et une tâche de sang ne cessait de s'élargir sur ses vêtements. Son cœur cessa de battre à cette vision. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle se rua vers lui, en proie à la panique.

"Oh non ! Je vous en supplie ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !"

- Luffy ! LUFFY ! Réponds-moi !

Celui-ci avait la respiration saccadée et se tenait le flanc droit.

- Nami... Réussit-il à articuler.

- Oui je suis là, répondit-elle en passant une main sous la nuque du blessé et en pressant sa plaie de l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer. Chopper va te soigner ! Et quand tu seras remis sur pieds, on repartira tous ensemble à l'aventure. Pas vrai ?

La voix de Nami tremblait lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Une tension énorme s'accumulait autour d'elle et elle sentait une boule énorme et désagréable se former dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à ce qui était une évidence et tentait tant bien que mal de se rassurer avec des pensées joyeuses et positives. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Autour d'eux, tout mouvement avait cessé. Le vacarme assourdissant, signe que la bataille faisait rage quelques instants auparavant s'était tût. Le silence le plus complet s'était installé, seulement troublé par la respiration difficile de Luffy et les clapotis des vagues dans le port tout proche. Il commença à pleuvoir. Plus personne ne bougeait. Tout mouvement s'était stoppé. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Le moment était exceptionnel et resterait à jamais gravé dans l'Histoire et dans les mémoires. Le chapeau de paille avait été vaincu. Il vivait probablement ses derniers instants.

Les larmes de Nami avaient finalement franchi le rempart de ses yeux. Les petites gouttes d'eau salée tombaient maintenant sur le torse de Luffy.

- Pardon Nami...souffla-t-il.

- Tais-toi idiot. Tu vas t'affaiblir davantage. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, au contraire.

Le jeune homme inspira et expira avec difficulté. Ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent péniblement et il posa sur son amie un regard emplit de tristesse et de culpabilité.

- Pardon...de ne pas avoir tenu mes promesses...

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, se mêlant à celle de Nami et aux gouttes de pluie tombant sur son visage. Il avait échoué. Elle était là devant lui, sanglotante, alors qu'il avait donné sa parole. Il avait peur de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait peur de la laisser seule. Le remord qu'il éprouvait était plus douloureux encore que la blessure qui lui avait été infligée.

- J'avais promis... de te protéger...et aussi que jamais tu ne perdrais ton joli sourire... kof kof !

- Luffy ! Hurla Nami de plus en plus inquiète.

- Genzô va me tuer...shishishi...

Sa respiration était de plus en plus lente et son teint de plus en plus pâle. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu au moins une chose.

- Est-ce que tu pourras… me pardonner ?

- Bien sûr capitaine, chuchota la na navigatrice.

- Shishishi...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête tomba sur le côté. Son dernier souffle avait été rendu.

- LUFFY !

- NOOOOON ! AH ! hurla Nami en se relevant précipitamment, le visage en sueur et respirant bruyamment.

- Tout va bien, Nami-san ? demanda Robin d'une voix ensommeillée.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore chamboulée par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de subir. Car c'était bien un cauchemar. Certes, un des plus désagréables mais rien d'autre. Pourtant cela révélait bien ses craintes les plus profondes. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour ses compagnons. Elle ne pourrait supporter de vivre sans eux. Ses frayeurs expliquaient ses récentes colères. Elle était à cran, paniquée, à l'idée qu'un de ses amis puisse être blessé. Et cela se ressentait dans son humeur. Il fallait qu'elle se détende et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans ses priorités.

- …Vais me rafraîchir, lança-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

Elle quitta la pièce. Robin resta pensive face à son attitude. Visiblement, quelque chose d'important la préoccupait, au point d'en perturber ses nuits. L'archéologue se promit de mener sa petite enquête. Et si cela ne s'arrangeait pas, elle mettrait alors l'équipage au courant.

"Ah là là...se dit l'archéologue. C'est notre capitaine qui va être contrarié."


	3. Chapter 3 : Discussion

**Chapitre 3 : Discussion**

"Le Log Pose est un compas spécial équipé d'un système de mémorisation de champ magnétique. C'est un des seuls instruments de mesure fiable -avec l'Eternal Pose- pour naviguer sur Grand Ligne."

_Encyclopédie de One Piece_

* * *

><p>- Regardez ! Le Sunny est tout blanc ! S'extasia Luffy, vêtu d'un épais manteau rouge.<p>

Au son des hurlements de joie du jeune homme, l'équipage sortit de la cuisine après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner et tous contemplèrent le paysage s'ouvrant devant leurs yeux étonnés. L'habituelle herbe verte poussant sur le pont du bateau avait laissé place à une couche de neige plus ou moins épaisse dans laquelle Luffy batifolait déjà. Les voiles, qui avaient été repliée pour la nuit, étaient aussi recouvertes de cette eau cristallisée et Robin songea en les apercevant qu'il serait judicieux de les hisser rapidement, au cas où un vent froid viendrait à souffler et ainsi à transformer la neige présente sur le tissu en glace.

Luffy, émerveillé, ne cessait de former de petites boules de neige avec ses mains, pour ensuite les jeter en l'air et voir les flocons éparpillés voltiger autour de lui. Son comportement puéril et son rire incessant commencèrent à irriter Zoro, passablement énervé par un réveil un peu brusque. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour son capitaine et lui passait souvent ses pitreries. Mais de temps en temps, il attendait de lui qu'il adopte cette attitude de chef qu'il lui voyait si rarement. Et en ce moment, il espérait qu'il cesse de se conduire ainsi et qu'il retrouve un peu de la dignité propre au capitaine d'un équipage pirate. Qu'il fasse l'idiot cinq minutes, d'accord. Mais qu'il s'éternise, non. C'est pourquoi l'épéiste héla son ami d'une voix autoritaire.

- Oui Luffy, on a vu. Maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de...!

- Hahahaha !

Zoro essuya la neige sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Parfois, Luffy était vraiment désespérant. Gratifiant celui-ci d'un regard meurtrier, il lança :

- Capitaine ou pas, ça va se payer !

- Bataille de boules de neige !

Commença alors une énorme lutte entre d'un côté Luffy, Sanji et Chopper et de l'autre Zoro, Franky et Ussop. Chacun rivalisait d'imagination pour faire tomber l'équipe adverse, transformant le jeu en mission de survie par la même occasion. Le bretteur et le cuisinier se défiaient en combat singulier, tandis que Franky et Ussop mettaient au point d'étranges machines pour lancer les munitions plus rapidement et en plus grandes quantités. Luffy ne faisait pas vraiment de distinction entre coéquipier ou adversaire, ce qui comptait pour lui étant de toucher le maximum de personne pour terminer vainqueur. Leur soif de gagner était si grande que la couche de neige disparaissait rapidement, pour atterrir dans le dos ou même dans le visage des différents participants de cette étrange bataille.

Robin, un long manteau noir sur les épaules et une tasse de café fumant dans les mains, les observait en riant.

"Ils sont tous complètement fou, se dit-elle. Mais c'est sûrement pour ça que je les apprécie."

Elle se remémora les événements d'Enies Lobby. Elle avait été prête à mourir en échange de leur vie, mais bien sûr ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée et étaient venus la chercher. Les paroles de Luffy résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

"Dis-moi que tu veux vivre Robin !"

Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, se jurant de ne plus jamais abandonner ses amis. Sauro avait eu raison. On finit toujours par trouver quelqu'un qui nous accepte tel que l'on est. Il faut juste s'armer de patience. Elle avait attendu longtemps. Vingt longues années. Mais tous ces moments de souffrance et de désespoir avaient finalement pris fin, pour laisser la lumière entrer dans sa vie. Cette lumière, c'était Luffy et son équipage. Equipage de fous, elle devait le reconnaître, mais elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place dans ce monde qui rejetait son existence toute entière. Jamais elle ne saurait assez remercier Luffy et les autres pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Elle leur devait la vie, mais aussi le retour de l'espoir de voir son rêve se réaliser. Et tout cela n'avait pas de prix.

Un grincement derrière elle l'interrompit dans ses réflexions, et la fit se retourner.

Nami se tenait devant elle, semblant tout juste s'éveiller. En effet, quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, preuves de son réveil soudain, refusaient de se plier à la loi de la gravité et de retomber sur les joues de leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui fixait Robin d'un air ensommeillé. Elle était encore sous la chaleur de ses couvertures, lorsque des cris provenant de l'extérieur l'avaient sauvagement tirée du sommeil. La jeune femme avait alors enfilé un manteau assez chaud et était sortie pour dire aux membres bruyants de l'équipage sa manière de penser.

- Bonjour Nami-san.

- Bonjour Rob...

La navigatrice fut coupée par un projectile blanc et extrêmement froid qui s'écrasa sur sa figure.

- Oups ! Désolée super-navigatrice !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, guettant sa réaction. Vu son comportement des derniers jours, la colère qu'ils allaient subir serait monumentale. Ils allaient la sentir passer celle-là. Ussop, pris de panique, essayait d'étrangler Franky, auteur de cette malencontreuse « erreur ». Nami resserra lentement son poing, son visage étant dénué d'émotions. Le sniper commença à trembler de tous ses membres et Luffy déglutit face à l'expression neutre qu'arborait la jeune femme. Qui savait quelle rage mal contenue dissimulait son visage ?

- ...Je vais prendre une douche, dit alors simplement Nami en se dirigeant vers l'immense salle de bain du bateau.

* * *

><p>Un grand silence s'était installé sur le Sunny, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la coque et le vent soufflant dans les voiles enfin hissées. Après quelques secondes, Ussop, perplexe, demanda :<p>

- Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant ?

- Rien, dit Sanji en allumant sa cinquième cigarette de la matinée.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Nami ne nous a pas frappés après qu'elle ait reçu cette boule de neige. Elle ne s'est même pas mise en colère. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il n'y a rien eu. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame.

- Comment ça, « pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame » ? Mais enfin, tout ça c'est pas normal ! reprit Ussop avec force. D'habitude, ça la dérange pas de nous taper dessus et de râler après nous. Et elle le fait à la moindre de nos bêtises, donc très souvent. Le fait qu'elle n'est pas réagit après avoir reçu de la neige sur le visage, c'est pas Nami. Il y a un truc de bizarre. Peut-être qu'elle ne dit rien maintenant pour mieux se venger après ! Au secours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes long-nez ! Super-navigatrice n'est pas comme ça !

- On voit que tu ne la connais pas autant que nous, intervint Chopper. Nami est très gentille, mais très effrayant aussi. Et j'ai déjà dû soigner plusieurs fois Luffy et Ussop pour des coups qu'elle leur avait infligés.

- Bof, j'ai un peu du mal à vous croire. T'en pense quoi chapeau de paille ?

- Je pense que... J'ai faim.

- Ma parole, Luffy tu es insupportable ! Tu as déjeuné il n'y a même pas une heure !

- Mais Sanji...

Zoro qui jusque là s'était tu, sentis un regard dans son dos. Il pivota sur lui-même pour voir Robin qui l'observait d'un air insistant, comme pour vouloir dire "Il va falloir que l'on discute."

Le sabreur acquiesça d'un mouvement bref et s'avança vers l'aquarium, l'archéologue prenant cette direction. Une fois dans la pièce, il ferma la porte derrière lui, afin de s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé. Il fit alors face à Robin, tranquillement assise sur l'une des grandes banquettes placées sous l'aquarium grouillant de poissons exotiques.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Robin se surprit à sourire. Zoro adoptait toujours un ton aussi direct et un peu froid avec elle, bien qu'elle put noter une petite amélioration depuis Enies Lobby. Sa voix dure ne l'effraya pas. Le jeune homme avait toujours été un peu rustre avec les femmes. Il n'était pas vraiment un gentleman et préférait laisser la galanterie et autres délicatesses au cuisinier. Il souhaitait avant tout se concentrer sur l'essentiel : l'accomplissement de son rêve. L'archéologue se dit que cela faisait partie de son comportement. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

- Je suppose que tu as toi aussi remarqué le comportement étrange de notre navigatrice.

Zoro hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il était sûrement la personne qui se disputait le plus souvent avec Nami et était donc le mieux placé pour savoir que le premier la contrariant ne s'en sortirait jamais sans quelques bosses. Et encore, les bosses et coups de poings étaient le châtiment qu'elle infligeait quand elle était de bonne humeur. L'épéiste ne comprenait donc pas du tout son absence de réactions et était très étonné.

- Sais-tu ce qui pourrait l'effrayer au point d'en faire des cauchemars ?

Les yeux de Zoro s'ouvrir soudainement. Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre le surprenait plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Mais de quoi parlait donc Robin ? Il reprit ses esprits et posa la question qui le taraudait :

- Attends, attends, je te suis plus là. Nami qui a peur ? Des cauchemars ?

- Cette nuit, elle s'est réveillée en sursaut et en hurlant à la suite d'un mauvais rêve.

- D'accord, elle a fait un cauchemar, mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Pourquoi crois-tu que Nami est effrayée par quelque chose ?

- Plusieurs faits le montrent. Les cauchemars expriment souvent une contrariété plus ou moins bénigne. Et dans certains cas, ils sont aussi le reflet de nos plus profondes angoisses.

- D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

Robin soupira. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il y avait réellement un cerveau sous ce tas de muscles. Elle reprit ses explications :

- Lorsqu'une personne ressent de la peur, le stress l'envahit, la faisant parfois piquer des colères pour des raisons stupides et anodines. Comme tu as pu le constater, Nami-san est sujette à ces colères. Puis plus la peur est grande, plus la personne devient irritable. La nuit, ses angoisses se traduisent par des cauchemars qui peuvent être très violents. La personne peut également être prise de maux de ventre, son organisme réagissant à toute cette peur. Nami est constamment énervée pour des raisons qu'elle seule trouve valables et elle fait aussi des cauchemars. Tu comprends pourquoi je pense que quelque chose l'effraie maintenant ?

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Le problème, c'est que Nami est plutôt courageuse, même si me tue de dire ça de cette sorcière. Et lorsque quelque chose la tracassait, elle s'est toujours débrouillée seule. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle a rejoint son île sans nous. Elle n'a jamais souhaité nous embarquer dans son histoire. Mais tu connais Luffy comme moi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une de ses amies partir comme ça. En particulier Nami.

- Très bien. Merci de ton aide Zoro-kun.

- Ouais. Mais si tu trouves quelque chose, préviens-moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit Robin en souriant.

Zoro lui sourit brièvement et quitta la pièce.

Robin resta seule, pensive. Puis, prise d'une envie subite de lire, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami. Elle toqua à la porte, au cas où son amie serait en tenue d'Eve. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle pénétra dans la pièce vide et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet dans laquelle elle rangeait le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Attrapant le lourd volume relié de cuir, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose trônant sur le lit de la navigatrice. En l'observant mieux, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet à la couverture orange. Ouvert à la date du jour, ses pages étaient recouvertes d'une écriture arrondie et par moment irrégulière. L'encre était brouillée par endroit, comme si l'auteur avait soudainement laissé tomber des gouttes d'eaux sur l'ouvrage et certains mots étaient raturés, preuves de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait l'écrivain en les rédigeant.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'archéologue pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait devant elle le journal de bord que la navigatrice rédigeait scrupuleusement jour après jour. Robin savait que Nami n'aimait pas que l'on viole son intimité et ce journal en faisait partie. Son besoin de lire tout ce qui passait sous son regard azuré et l'envie d'aider la cartographe livraient un rude combat avec sa conscience qui lui hurlait de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Finalement, sa conscience fléchit et la jeune femme commença à lire le précieux carnet.

_Jour 11 mois 05 année14XX_

_Cela fait trois jours que nous avons quitté Water Seven. Sur notre nouveau bateau, le Thousand Sunny, rien à signaler. Tout est calme, mis à part les habituelles pitreries de cet idiot de Luffy. Mais je suis heureuse car Ussop et Robin sont de nouveau parmi nous. Ussop a beau être le pire menteur que je connaisse, il reste quand même le seul gars normal de l'équipage. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je m'entends si bien avec lui. Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de le voir se disputer si violement avec Luffy. Tout comme la brusque disparition de Robin, qui voulait se sacrifier pour nous épargner. Je me sentais si impuissante face à situation ! Mais grâce à Luffy, j'ai retrouvé le moral et nous avons pu la sauver ensemble. Robin n'est pas seulement la seule femme de l'équipage, c'est aussi quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance sur qui je peux me reposer lorsque je vais mal. Elle aussi, est importante à mes yeux._

_Je ne veux plus jamais qu'un de mes amis me quitte et je commence à comprendre ce qu'ont dû ressentir Luffy, Zoro, Ussop et Sanji lorsque je les ai quittés pour retourner à Kokoyashi. Cette expérience est vraiment trop dure. Je suis pourtant une femme forte, mais sans ceux qui me sont chers, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrais. Je me souviens encore de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Luffy après avoir affronté cet agent du gouvernement. Il semblait si faible. Et j'ai bien peur que maintenant que nous avons déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial, ce genre de situations risque de se multiplier. Et si c'était le cas, comment réagirais-je ?_

Robin stoppa sa lecture et referma lentement le carnet. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lire les pages suivantes.

"Au moins, cela à le mérite d'être clair, se dit-elle. Il faudra que je tienne au courant Zoro-kun. Je sais pourquoi Nami est dans cet état."


	4. Chapter 4 : Fuyu Island

**Chapitre 4 : Fuyu Island**

"Pour moi le seigneur des pirates, c'est juste l'homme le plus libre de toutes les mers."

_Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

><p>- Donc pour résumer, c'est la peur de nous perdre qui angoisse Nami au point qu'elle en devienne foutrement détestable. C'est bien, ça ?<p>

- Oui, acquiesça Robin. Je peux te l'affirmer car, sans le vouloir je le précise, mon regard est tombé sur son journal hier soir. Il aura suffit que je parcoure quelques lignes pour voir mes soupçons vite confirmés. Elle se fait énormément de soucis pour l'équipage.

- Tsss...

- Un problème, Zoro-kun ?

L'archéologue observa le jeune homme face à elle. Il lui tournait le dos et adoptait la posture de quelqu'un perdu dans ses réflexions, les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre semblant l'avoir touché bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Zoro poussa un grognement, attrapa le manteau vert bouteille posé sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, l'enfila prestement et en se retournant, lança à son interlocutrice :

- Je vais prendre l'air. Mets l'équipage au courant. Sauf Luffy. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il apprenne tout ça. Il se mettrait certainement en colère.

- Même après Navigatrice-san ?

- Surtout après elle.

Sur ces mots, le sabreur quitta la pièce et s'avança sur le pont couvert de neige. Il s'accouda un instant au bastingage et respira l'air glacé à l'arrière goût métallique portant avec lui les différentes senteurs de la mer. Un nuage de buée se forma devant ses lèvres entrouvertes suite à sa longue expiration. Encore une fois, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées.

"Mais quelle idiote cette fille ! se dit-il. Je pensais qu'elle nous faisait plus confiance que ça. C'en est presque insultant et c'est à se demander qu'elle si elle a une quelconque estime pour nous. Il va falloir que j'aie une conversation avec elle. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça."

Zoro ne le lui avouerait jamais en face, mais Nami était plus qu'une simple compagne de route pour lui. Elle était une amie et il éprouvait une certaine forme de respect pour elle. En effet, il fallait beaucoup de courage, ou de folie, pour prendre le risque de détrousser des pirates dès son plus âge afin de racheter un village pris d'assaut par des Hommes-Poissons malfaisants. De plus, même si la force physique n'était pas ce qui prédominait chez elle, elle compensait cette lacune par une intelligence et des capacités de déductions hors du commun qui lui avaient permis de sortir l'équipage de plusieurs situations compliquées. La navigatrice était la tête pensante de la bande et sans sa présence pour tempérer de temps en temps les troupes, nul doute que le navire serait beaucoup moins calme qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

Le bretteur comprenait donc qu'il devait rétablir la situation avec Nami le plus vite possible, avant que le quotidien plutôt tranquille à bord du Sunny ne devienne invivable pour tous. Et pour cela, le seul moyen était d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec la jeune femme.

- Terre en vue tout le monde !

Mais cela allait devoir attendre.

- Maintenant que l'île est toute proche, je vais vous donner quelques informations et aussi quelques directives avant d'accoster, dit Nami. Selon Kokoro, cette île se nomme Fuyu Island. Elle a une petite superficie, et son territoire est essentiellement composé de hautes montagnes escarpées et de grandes forêts de séquoias. Avant que tu ne me poses la question Luffy, les séquoias sont une variété de sapin.

- Je le savais de toute façon, grommela celui-ci en adoptant un air boudeur et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Etant donné ces différents obstacles naturels, une seule ville s'est développée, située sur la partie est de l'île. Cette ville porte le nom de Lumitown et elle est très réputée pour son artisanat dans le domaine du bois. Elle est aussi très tranquille d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à croiser des officiers de la Marine ? demanda Zoro.

Nami tressaillit très légèrement à l'entente de cette question, ce qui n'échappa pas au bretteur. Il avait délibérément posé cette question pour étudier discrètement le comportement de la navigatrice et avait obtenu le résultat qu'il espérait.

- Justement, reprit-elle un peu nerveuse. Une escadrille se serait installée en ville, il y a peu de temps. Un groupe d'une cinquantaine d'hommes apparemment. Mais je ne sais malheureusement rien des soldats qui la composent. Il va donc falloir être très prudent et ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Une ville où il faut être discret. Rien d'insurmontable, s'exclama Luffy. Allez, on part à l'aventure ! Aïe !

- C'est pour calmer tes ardeurs, dit Nami en frottant son poing qui avait "malencontreusement" atterri sur la tête de son capitaine. Ah, une dernière chose, nous nous amarrerons du côté ouest de l'île, afin d'éviter tout ennui.

Cette dernière remarque étonna les membres de l'équipage. Ce fut Sanji qui prit la parole en posant la question que tous avaient en tête :

- Est-il nécessaire de prendre autant de précautions, Nami-swan ? Il doit bien avoir une crique du coté est qui nous dissimulerait efficacement. Ainsi nous serions plus près de la ville quand même et le ravitaillement se déroulerait plus facilement.

Nami lança à Sanji un regard noir auquel le maître coq n'était pas habitué. Décidément, son comportement était de plus en plus étrange.

- J'ai décidé que nous irions par l'ouest, alors nous ferons comme tel ! Enchaîna la navigatrice d'une voix soudain plus dure. Et un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal. Nous atteindrons Fuyu Island dans une heure. Fin de la discussion.

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque, laissant ses compagnons encore une fois surpris par son attitude peu commune. Zoro, certain de l'absence de Nami, héla le cuisinier :

- Hé, sourcil en vrille !

Celui-ci, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, lui jeta un regard mauvais et répondit avec force :

- Tu cherches la guerre, marimo ?!

- Ecoute, ça me coûte de dire ça, mais pour le moment on va éviter les disputes. Robin a quelque chose à vous dire. A propos de Nami.

Zoro avait touché une corde sensible. Le maître-coq se calma aussitôt.

- Je vais prévenir les autres. Je suppose que Luffy ne doit rien entendre.

- Tu supposes bien, pseudo-lover.

- Evite de trop me chercher, tête d'algue. Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, baka-cook !

- Que..!

- Je m'occupe de Luffy. Regroupe les autres dans la cuisine.

- D'accord, mais ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! Bretteur raté.

- Je pense que les disputes vont s'arrêter là, messieurs, intervint Robin en s'interposant entre les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains.

Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent en chien de faïence encore quelques instants puis chacun partit de son côté, exécuter la tâche qui lui avait été incombée. L'épéiste avança vers la proue du navire, certain d'y trouver son capitaine qui était parti s'assoir sur son siège après avoir entendu les informations donnés par Nami sur leur prochaine destination.

- Hé Luffy !

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers le visiteur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit faire ça ? pensa Zoro en arborant une grimace et en levant les yeux aux ciel. Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour le distraire. Réfléchis !"

- Est-ce que ça te tente de...euh...de faire un jeu avant qu'on arrive ?

- Avec plaisir, mais je suis étonné que ce soit toi qui me le propose. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre ce style d'initiatives. D'habitude, ce rôle revient plutôt à Chopper ou Usopp.

- Que veux-tu, ça peut m'arriver de temps en temps. Alors ? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

Luffy, assis en tailleur, mit sa main sous son menton, attitude qu'il adoptait pour réfléchir.

- Voyons, il nous reste une heure de navigation. Un jeu qui puisse tenir ce temps-là mais qui ne nous fasse pas mourir d'ennui... J'ai trouvé !

"Je crains le pire."

- Bon c'est sûrement un peu enfantin, mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! Une partie de cache-cache ! C'est d'accord ?

- Euh...

- Allez c'est parti ! C'est toi qui commence à compter ! Hurla l'homme-élastique en partant précipitamment.

- Attends Luffy ! lança Zoro en tentant de l'intercepter. Trop tard... Il est impossible. Bon allez Zoro, dis-toi que c'est pour le bien de Nami que tu fais ça. D'ailleurs, quand tout sera finit, elle me le paiera ! M'obliger à m'abaisser à distraire Luffy… Elle me devra une fière chandelle, la sorcière ! C'est parti...1...2...3...

* * *

><p>Robin s'était installée à son aise dans la cuisine et ses compagnons l'y avaient naturellement suivie. Elle leur fit comprendre que ce qu'elle devait leur annoncer avait son importance, et pendant que les pirates prenaient place autour de la table, Sanji s'attela à la préparation de thé. Une fois celui-ci prêt, il disposa une tasse devant chacun de ses amis, se lançant dans un discours devant la beauté de l'archéologue au passage, et enfin, s'assis entre Franky et Robin. L'équipage tendit l'oreille et la jeune femme entama son récit. Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminé, elle put observer les réactions de ses amis et nota leurs différences.<p>

- Ah pauvre super-navigatrice ! Si inquiète et si gentille ! Cela mérite bien une chanson : La jeune fille au cœur tendre !

- Ah Nami-Swan se fait du souci pour moi ! Je tombe de bonheur ! Je vais de ce pas la consoler !

- Pas si vite Sanji, dit Usopp en attrapant le cuisinier par le col de sa chemise avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'enfuir. Je ne pense pas que Nami apprécierait de savoir que nous sommes au courant de ce qui la tracasse. Il vaut mieux rester discret à ce sujet.

- Oui mais il faut bien trouver un moyen de la rassurer et de lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Chopper d'une voix étranglée d'où perçait l'émotion.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Chopper. Mais la meilleure solution serait qu'elle s'en rende compte elle-même.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Usopp-kun ? l'interrogea Robin, curieuse.

- C'est bien le problème. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il faut se dépêcher. Sinon sa peur va grandir et elle va finir par perdre la tête à force de s'inquiéter.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons intervenir.

Tous se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole, en proie à la plus grande surprise.

- LUFFY ?!

- Et merde, dit Sanji.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que...

_FLASH BACK_

_Luffy parcourait le navire de long en large, dans le but de trouver un coin convenable où il pourrait se dissimuler. Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et tenta de se glisser sous le lit. Puis, il se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une cachette bien trop évidente, de plus Chopper aurait pu rentrer et le signaler sans le vouloir à Zoro. Alors il ressortit et opta pour un endroit bien plus stratégique selon lui. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la poupe et se cacha derrière les précieux mandariniers de la navigatrice. Assis à même le sol, dissimulé par les branchages des arbres fruitiers, un grand sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_« Zoro ne me trouvera jamais ici, pensa-t-il. Il sait très bien que s'il s'approche à moins de dix mètres des mandariniers de Nami, au mieux il verra sa dette augmenter, au pire il se fera tuer ! Mais… Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a un risque de danger pour moi aussi ! Je ferais mieux de partir le plus vite possible ! Hum…N'empêche, ces fruits sentent vraiment bon. Un peu comme Nami. »_

_A cette pensée, son visage arbora brièvement un sourire emplit de tendresse._

_« Mais toutes ces bonnes odeurs m'ont creusé l'appétit. Et si j'essayais de prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine ? Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour me remplir l'estomac sans que Sanji ne s'en aperçoive. »_

_Sur ces réflexions, Luffy se leva en faisant preuve de toute la discrétion dont il était capable et se mit à longer les murs pour parvenir à la cuisine. Une fois la porte de la salle tant convoitée en vue, il regarda de chaque côté afin de s'assurer que personne ne le prendrait sur le fait et posa la main sur la poignée. C'est alors qu'il entendit le son d'une voix présente derrière la porte. Inquiet de se faire découvrir, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsque la voix, qui semblait appartenir à une femme au vu de l'intonation, mentionna le nom de Nami. _

_Instinctivement, Luffy colla son oreille contre la paroi en bois et écouta. Il se rendit ainsi compte que la majorité des membres de son équipage devait se trouver dans la pièce et qu'ils discutaient tous à propos du même sujet : la navigatrice. A la fin de la conversation, Luffy se redressa, pressa lentement la poignée en prenant garde de ne pas faire grincer les gonds de la porte et entra sans émettre le moindre bruit. Ses compagnons, trop absorbés par leur entretien ne remarquèrent sa présence que lorsque celui-ci se manifesta. Il avait lui aussi son mot à dire sur le cas Nami et ses amis se rendirent vite compte que le capitaine avait entendu chacun des mots qui avait été prononcé auparavant. Toutes leurs précautions n'avaient servi à rien._

_- _On peut vraiment pas compter sur ce marimo de Zoro, dit Sanji d'un ton fataliste en allumant une cigarette.

- Répète un peu pour voir, sourcil frisé ! grogna Zoro qui venait d'entrer.

- Zoro ! Alors toi aussi tu étais au courant ? demanda Luffy en se tournant vers l'interpellé.

Le sabreur acquiesça en soupirant. Il reprit d'une voix calme :

- Comprends-nous Luffy, si on ne voulait pas t'en parler, c'est parce qu'on te connaît. Tu te serais mis en colère et serais allé voir Nami tout de suite pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Et on pensait que...

- Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. Nami serait mal à l'aise si on lui en parlait, et cela la ferait se renfermer davantage. Vous êtes des idiots d'avoir cru que j'allais m'expliquer avec elle et m'énerver. Il faut y aller plus en douceur avec elle.

Tous se regardaient ébahis. Ils avaient mal jugé leur capitaine et sa réaction les étonnait beaucoup. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à une telle preuve de maturité de sa part. Cela ne les empêcha pas de sourire. Après tout, c'était Luffy. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui.

- Bon il faut qu'on s'occupe de Nami. Mais d'abord... Sanji, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît ?

A ces paroles, Robin éclata de rire, tandis que Franky, Usopp et Chopper s'écrasait par terre, dépités.

- Décidément, il ne changera jamais, dit Zoro en soupirant de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le Sunny mouillait dans une petite crique dissimulée par des rochers couverts de neige. Comme l'avait annoncé Nami, l'île était très petite mais aussi difficile d'accès. Une fois l'ancre jetée, l'équipage cessa tout mouvement pour observer et admirer le paysage se déroulant sous ses yeux. Une rivière céruléenne coulait le long de l'île, terminant sa course folle en rencontrant la mer. Les arbres poussant dans l'épaisse forêt étaient d'une hauteur telle et si touffus que leurs cimes se rencontraient par endroit, empêchant les rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer à travers leurs branches. Le terrain en lui-même était loin d'être plat, ce qui rendrait leurs futures excursions plus ardues. Un long glacier, dragon blanc endormit, épousait harmonieusement la forme de l'immense pic rocheux situé derrière la forêt. La nature toute entière était recouverte de neige scintillante, brillante comme des milliers d'étoiles tombées sur la Terre. Le panorama semblait comme figé, cristallisé, pris dans une éternité de beauté blanche. Les Mugiwara ne se lassaient pas de le contempler, lorsque Luffy brisa le silence en lançant joyeusement :<p>

- Bienvenue à Fuyu Island ! Shishishi !

- Bien tout le monde j'aimerai avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît, lança Nami à la cantonade.

L'équipage se regroupa en cercle autour de leur navigatrice, attendant l'habituel briefing avant de débarquer.

- Nous t'écoutons Nami-san, répondit Robin.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a que des arbres devant nous. Je souhaiterais donc que nous nous séparions pour trouver un chemin à travers la forêt pour atteindre la ville. Deux personnes resteront à bord pour garder le navire, tandis que les six autres se scinderont en trois équipes pour arpenter les bois. Au bout de trois heures, les trois groupes rentreront au Sunny pour informer tout l'équipage des différents itinéraires trouvés. Nous emprunterons ensuite le plus rapide pour nous rendre à Lumitown et nous réapprovisionner en nourriture, en matériaux pour le bateau et en nécessaire pour la médecine. Alors, qui se porte volontaire pour rester à bord ?

- Moi. Dit Zoro.

- Je suis également volontaire. Ajouta Robin.

- Il reste donc Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et moi. Les équipes seront...

- Nami avec moi, Sanji avec Chopper et Usopp avec Franky.

Luffy avait parlé avec force et détermination, ne laissant pas la navigatrice terminer sa phrase. Celle-ci en fut très étonnée. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son capitaine de prendre l'initiative dans une situation aussi banale que la formation des groupes. Peut-être avait-il une idée bien particulière en tête ?

- D'accord, on fait comme ça. Dit Usopp.

- Oui, ça me va. Intervint le cuisinier.

- Alors on y va.

- Mais...

Luffy se retourna vers la cartographe qui venait d'émettre une opposition et lui demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il Nami ? Tu n'es pas contente d'être avec moi ?

Cette remarque fit rougir imperceptiblement la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr que si, mais...

- Alors allons préparer nos affaires.

L'équipage se dispersa, laissant une Nami plus que surprise.

"Luffy qui décide des groupes et qui veut que je vienne avec lui ? Et Sanji qui ne proteste pas ? C'est étrange. Et puis pourquoi Luffy m'a-t-il choisie ? Non pas que ça me dérange d'être avec lui..."

Elle rougit de nouveau à cette pensée.

"Hum, ressaisis-toi ma fille. Ce doit être un petit coup de fatigue. Je ferais bien de faire ce que Luffy a dit et aller me préparer."

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois groupes étaient prêts à partir. Chacun s'était vêtu chaudement, en prévision du froid intense régnant sur l'île et de la difficulté à se mouvoir dans la neige.

- Robin-swan, Marimo, prenez soin du bateau. A plus tard !

Zoro ne releva pas la remarque du cuisinier et se contenta de soupirer, tandis que Robin leur offrit son plus beau sourire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji.

- Partons à l'aventure ! S'enthousiasma Luffy

- Ouais ! Répondirent en cœur Franky, Usopp et Chopper.

Nami ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à temps de bonne humeur. Mais les vieilles peurs sont toujours présentes et continuent de vous ronger de l'intérieur, même dans les moments heureux.

"J'espère qu'aucun de nous ne fera de mauvaises rencontres..."


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontres

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres**

"Dans la vie, il est des rencontres stimulantes qui nous incitent à donner le meilleur de nous même, il est aussi des rencontres qui nous minent et qui peuvent finir par nous briser."

_Marie-France Hirigoyen_

* * *

><p>- Luffy, s'il te plaît arrête de t'agiter comme ça !<p>

- Désolée Nami, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Il neigeait très rarement dans mon village. Et la dernière fois que j'ai pu voir de la neige, c'est lorsque nous nous sommes arrêtés au royaume de Drum et qu'il fallait à tout prix te trouver un médecin. J'ai eu très peur ce jour-là d'ailleurs, dit Luffy en se remémorant le passé.

Cette réflexion fit sourire la jeune femme. Luffy s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, plus que pour ses autres compagnons. Elle n'en comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment les raisons mais il fallait avouer que cette idée était plutôt séduisante.

Les deux pirates marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et dans ce paysage si blanc où chaque arbre et chaque rocher recouvert de neige se ressemblait, se perdre devenait plus que facile. Luffy se dit intérieurement qu'il avait pris une bonne initiative en choisissant la navigatrice et son sens de l'orientation comme partenaire d'aventure. Qui aurait pu prédire ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si Zoro l'avait accompagné ? Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite et demanda :

- Par où faut-il continuer ?

- Dans cette direction, indiqua Nami. Vu la taille de cette île, Lumitown ne devrait pas se trouver à plus de trois kilomètres de notre point de départ. Il paraît que c'est une très jolie ville. Tous les bâtiments seraient faits de bois et ressembleraient à des igloos. Je me demande bien comment cela peut être possible. Et toi qu'en penses-tu Luffy ? Luffy ? Où est-il encore passé cet idiot ?

Nami regarda autour d'elle, mais pas de capitaine en vue. Son regard se posa alors sur le sol. La neige dans cet endroit était pure, aucun homme n'avait encore osé la fouler, sauf eux. La jeune femme suivit des yeux les traces laissées par les sandales de son ami, qui malgré les supplications de Chopper, avait refusé de quitter son bermuda et ses habituelles chaussures. Il avait tout de même enfilé un épais manteau de couleur rouge, des gants et une écharpe blanche. Nami posa ses pieds dans les empreintes de Luffy et commença à suivre sa piste. Après quelques pas, elle retrouva le fuyard sur le haut d'un promontoire, accroupi sous un rocher d'une taille conséquente et tentant vainement d'attraper un quelconque objet coincé sous ledit rocher.

Elle s'avança vers lui, bien décidée à le corriger. Qu'il lui pose une question très bien. Mais qu'il n'écoute pas la réponse avait le don de l'énerver. De plus il s'éloignait du chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué, et désobéir aux consignes de Nami n'était pas sans risque. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

- Luffy, dit-elle d'un ton se voulant innocent, le poing bien serré caché dans son dos.

- Attends quelques minutes Nami et je suis à toi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ? Je suis en caoutchouc pourtant ! C'est sûrement cette saleté de caillou ! Nami, tu peux te reculer s'il te plaît ? Je vais me débarrasser de ce truc.

La jeune femme obéit, sa colère étant un peu retombée. Elle était surtout très intriguée. Mais quelle était donc cette chose que Luffy avait trouvée et qu'il convoitait tant ? Son esprit se mit alors à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios se ressemblant étrangement. Et s'il avait trouvé un coffre rempli de pièces d'or ? Ou alors ce pourrait aussi bien être un énorme diamant de la taille de son poing ? Séduite par toutes ces rêveries, ses yeux prix la forme de Berry et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Si bien que son retour sur terre fut brutal lorsque son capitaine, après avoir soulevé le rocher de sa force herculéenne et l'avoir lancé un peu plus loin, lui brandit sous le nez un cristal lisse de couleur orangé, à la forme ovale et de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

- Qu'est-ce que...balbutia Nami.

- Je voulais voir si sous ce gros caillou il n'y avait pas un terrier de lièvres blancs, et à la place j'ai vu cette chose qui brillait. J'ai trouvé ça joli et je me suis dit que ça te plairait, vu qu'il est de la même couleur que tes cheveux. Tu aimes ?

Nami secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et prit la trouvaille de son capitaine entre ses mains. Elle l'examina quelques instants, avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

- Oui j'aime beaucoup ! Merci Luffy.

- Il est quand même étrange ce cristal. Il est parfaitement lisse, et il brille. Et surtout il est orange.

- Il me semble que c'est de l'ambre. Ce n'est pas une pierre, il s'agit simplement de la sève d'un arbre qui s'est fossilisé. Qui a durcit avec le temps, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur qu'arborait Luffy.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Par contre, je ne sais pas quel est le nom de la fleur qu'i l'intérieur. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ?

La jeune femme observa plus attentivement le cristal et vit qu'en effet, une fleur était bel et bien emprisonnée dans l'ambre. Ses pétales blancs et duveteux, ainsi que son cœur composé de petits points jaunes lui permirent d'identifier le végétal.

- C'est une edelweiss.

- Une ede-quoi ?

- Edelweiss, Luffy. C'est une des rares fleurs qui arrive à éclore dans la neige. Elle représente la protection de la nature. Et il y a de jolies histoires qui circulent à son sujet.

A l'entente de ces mots, le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

- Ah bon ? Tu veux bien me raconter s'il te plaît ?

Nami soupira.

- Luffy, nous avons encore de la route à faire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment. Et puis tu vois bien les difficultés que nous avons à progresser dans toute cette neige.

- C'est pas grave ! Raconte-moi pendant que nous marchons ! Et puis, si tu as du mal à avancer, tu n'as qu'à calquer tes pas sur les miens. Ce sera plus facile !

Nami sourit. Son capitaine était capable de prouesses dignes d'un guerrier, de faire preuve d'une grande maturité quand les moments l'exigeaient, mais il restait tout de même un grand enfant. Elle commença donc à narrer l'histoire que Belmer lui contait lorsqu'elle était encore enfant.

- On dit qu'autrefois, une étoile guida trois rois jusqu'à la couche d'un nouveau-né et qu'une fois son travail achevé, elle retourna dans les cieux auprès de ses congénères. Seulement elle était si scintillante qu'elle éclipsait toutes les autres étoiles du ciel. Pour ne plus les gêner, elle décida de trouver un autre endroit où reposer. Elle choisit la Terre et se métamorphosa en fleur blanche, recouverte de duvet pour se protéger du froid. C'est pour cette raison que cette fleur à la forme d'une étoile. Voilà pour la petite anecdote.

Luffy, pour une raison inconnue, souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Parce que je t'ai offert une étoile ! Allez viens ! dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Nami se mit à rougir. "Il est vraiment surprenant. Ces quelques heures en sa compagnie promettent d'être intéressantes."

* * *

><p>- Chopper, tu pourrais arrêter de trembler deux minutes ?<p>

- Pardon Sanji... Dit Chopper, appuyant son flanc contre la jambe du cuisinier. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Cette forêt est drôlement sombre et puis j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sanji alluma une cigarette et expira un nuage de fumée. Lui non plus à dire vrai n'était pas à l'aise dans ce bois à l'aspect lugubre. Les trois groupes s'étaient séparés depuis maintenant une demi-heure et les chemins empruntés les conduisaient dans des parties de la forêt très différentes les unes des autres. Celui que le coq et le médecin arpentaient pour le moment était difficile d'accès car la neige recouvrait de nombreux rochers et racines, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'ils n'y prenaient pas garde. Chopper avait pris sa forme animale, ce qui lui permettait d'évoluer avec plus de facilité, tandis que Sanji se débrouillait pour avancer parmi les obstacles parsemant sa route. Les arbres étaient très rapprochés entre eux et leurs branches alourdies par la neige encombraient leur champ de vision. Une atmosphère malsaine se dégageait de l'endroit et les deux amis se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Un silence pesant s'était installé, laissant les deux compagnons sur le qui-vive.

CRAC.

- Aaaaaaah ! Hurla Chopper en faisant un bond de côté.

Sanji attrapa les bois du renne et planta son regard dans le sien :

- Calme-toi bon sang ! C'est simplement une branche ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de paniquer ! On est tout les deux sur les nerfs, mais il n'y a pas de raison ! Nami nous a dit que le seul "danger" que nous devions craindre est une escadrille de la Marine et elle se trouve en ville. Nous n'y sommes pas encore donc tiens-toi tranquille. Et puis tu es un homme courageux, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'accord, d'accord...Je suis courageux ! Je n'ai pas peur !

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Sanji en souriant, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur la ramure de son ami.

- Hihihi !

Ils continuèrent leur progression un peu plus détendus qu'auparavant, progressant à travers la forêt aussi rapidement que le chemin encombré le leur permettait. Leur marche dura encore une heure, sans qu'il ne rencontre âme qui vive.

- Dis Sanji, tu crois que nous sommes encore loin de Lumitown ? Demanda Chopper, que la marche commençait à lasser.

- Je ne peux pas te dire. Nami avait dit que l'île avait une petite superficie mais elle doit être plus grande que ce que l'on pense. Chopper, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Chopper ?

Sanji observait le jeune médecin immobile, les oreilles tendues.

- Chut tais-toi ! Lui intima celui-ci.

- Quoi ?!

- Tais-toi et écoute.

Le cuisinier se tût et prêta attention aux sons des alentours. Puis, il remarqua, avec une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

- Chopper, il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Justement. Durant tout notre trajet, même si nous étions silencieux, on entendait tout de même quelques cris d'animaux et le vent qui soufflait et s'engouffrait entre les arbres. Maintenant, plus rien. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal dans cette forêt.

- Et je crois que je viens de trouver ce qui cloche. Suis-moi.

Sanji se fraya un chemin entre les arbres, Chopper sur les talons.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais un mûrier aussi gros et développé n'a rien à faire dans une forêt de séquoias, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit renne qui venait d'arriver poussa un cri devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. D'énormes buissons de ronces d'une d'environ cinq de mètres de haut leur barraient la route. Les épines s'étaient faufilées entre les arbres, serrant les troncs comme pour les étouffer. D'un noir profond, les ronces s'entrelaçaient pour former un barrage impénétrable, dissuadant toute personne de le franchir Il était certains que les deux compagnons ne pourraient continuer sur cette voie là. Mais leur incompréhension était la plus totale. Ce mûrier, car s'en était bien un au vue de ses fruit d'une taille disproportionnée, semblait s'être développé de manière anormal.

- D'après toi, pourquoi quelqu'un se serait amusé à planter cette monstruosité ? Demanda Sanji en tirant une bouffée sur la nouvelle cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Tu penses que c'est l'œuvre d'un humain ?

- Evidemment. Cette plante n'a rien à faire dans un climat aussi froid. De plus, elle a dû être modifiée. Les mûriers n'atteignent jamais une telle taille, même dans de grands espaces où ils ont toute la place souhaitée pour se développer. C'est pour cette raison que je pense que quelqu'un a délibérément fait pousser cette chose et ce dans un but précis.

- Mais pour quel raison ?

Le cuisinier glissa ses mains dans ses poches et observa d'un air pensif le végétal devant lui.

- Je n'en suis pas certain...dit-il, pensif. Mais au vu de la manière dont les buissons s'étendent, je dirais que ce truc a été planté pour servir de barrière. Comme pour empêcher quelque chose d'entrer. Ou de sortir.

- Mais c'est qu'on est futé, beau blond !

Sanji et Chopper se retournèrent vivement, en position de combat. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait derrière eux, ni devant.

- Qui vient de parler ? Montrez-vous !

- C'est que...je suis très timide avec les hommes voyez-vous... reprit la voix inconnue.

- Ce n'est pas grave belle demoiselle ! Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal ! Montrez-nous donc votre joli minois ! S'extasia le coq à l'entente d'une voix féminine.

- Sanji ! Hurla Chopper.

- Quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de faire la cour à une charmante dame (même si je ne connais pas encore son visage) ?!

- Je suis d'accord mais... Un peu d'aide serait bien vue, aaaaaaah !

- Chopper !

Le pauvre petit renne n'avait pas vu la menace venant du sol. D'énormes ronces rampantes s'étaient discrètement faufilées sous ses pattes et l'avaient empoigné, le soulevant dans les airs. Chopper était maintenant ballotté en tout sens, une envie de rendre son déjeuner montant progressivement en lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? S'époumona Sanji. Que...

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi, mon beau gentleman. Mes plantes sont très vivaces.

Le cuisinier esquiva une branche arrivant à sa gauche, s'élança et rattrapa Chopper qui s'apprêtait à finir écrasé contre un tronc d'arbres.

- J'ai toujours eu horreurs des mauvaises herbes, lança-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Les deux amis se mirent dos à dos et tentèrent d'échapper à leurs "assaillantes". Sanji sautait par-dessus les plantes qui tentaient de lui saisir les jambes à la moindre occasion, tandis que Chopper qui avait pris forme humaine les attrapaient à mains nues et les arrachaient du buisson principal. Les ronces venaient de toutes parts, les attaquants par le sol mais aussi par le ciel, et leur grand nombre commençait à fatiguer les pirates. La configuration de la forêt n'était pas un avantage pour eux, rendant la surface de combat plus petite, et ils ne purent éviter quelques blessures. Les branches épineuses ne cessaient de se multiplier, et elles finirent par les acculer contre les troncs des séquoias. L'une d'entre elle réussit à attraper Sanji, le ligotant à un arbre et commençant à l'étouffer.

- Sanji !

- Bien ça suffit maintenant, dit la mystérieuse jeune femme en frappant deux coups dans ses mains. On se calme mes toutes belles. Il est temps d'y aller. Au plaisir de se revoir, beau blond.

Chopper distingua un bruissement dans les arbres et en levant la tête, aperçu une silhouette petite et menue, vêtue d'un étrange kimono de la couleur des ronces. Voila pourquoi ils n'avaient pu la voir plus tôt.

- Aïe !

- Sanji ! Tout va bien ?! Dit Chopper en se précipitant vers son ami.

- Ouais, répondit le cuisinier en se levant péniblement. Ces saletés de plantes auraient pu être un peu plus délicates, j'ai une belle balafre sur la joue maintenant.

- Pas que sur la joue d'ailleurs. Attends, je vais te désinfecter tout ça.

Après avoir que le petit renne ait désinfecté ses plaies qui n'étaient que bénignes, Sanji tourna vers le mûrier qui les avait attaqués. Chopper suivit son regard un instant puis reporta son attention sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela signifie...que Nami-swan s'est trompée, lui répondit le coq d'une voix grave. Ce n'est pas la Marine que nous avons à craindre. Il y a quelque chose de plus dangereux encore sur cette île...

* * *

><p>- Ah tous ces grands arbres ! Je pourrais fabriquer des tonnes de bateaux avec ! Je comprends pourquoi les habitants de Lumitown ont fait de la construction sur bois leur spécialité.<p>

- Franky, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça alors cesse de t'extasier pour un rien et avance ! Dit Ussop qui avait déjà une bonne avance sur le cyborg.

- Dis donc long-pif ! Arrête de faire le malin ! Je te rappelle que tu n'arrêtais pas de trembler quand tu as posé les pieds sur l'île. Dis-moi, ça te prends souvent ce genre de frissons ?

Ussop afficha une mine boudeuse et répliqua avec défi :

- Au moins, je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste moi !

Franky remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et dit :

- Tu cherches la bagarre long-pif ?!

- Tu fais pas le poids contre moi !

- Tu veux parier ?!

- Prends ça !

Et, sans qu'il s'y attende, Franky sentit une matière froide et humide s'écraser son visage. Il se nettoya la joue d'un revers de manche et vit qu'il avait reçu de la neige. Il lança un regard noir au sniper et ajouta d'un ton menaçant :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

- Hahaha ! Je t'avais prévenu le cyborg ! Répondit Ussop en s'esclaffant bruyamment et en se tenant les côtes.

- Vengeance ! Hurla le mécanicien en s'élançant sur un Ussop surpris par le retournement de situation.

Commença alors une bruyante bataille entre les deux hommes et leurs idées pour se tirer dessus devinrent toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Franky allait se jeter sur le canonier quand son pied glissa sur un morceau de glace. Il s'écrasa sur le sniper, et étant sur une petite colline, ils dévalèrent tous deux la pente en roulant. Leur chute fut arrêtée par leur collision contre un tronc d'arbre, et la neige présente sur ses branches tomba sur leur tête. Ils se relevèrent difficilement en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre.

- Tout va bien long-nez ?

- Oui ça va. Sacrée gamelle, hein ?

- Tu l'as dit !

Les deux compagnons partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Ils enlevèrent la neige restante de leurs manteaux et pantalons et se remirent en route. Ils marchèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes quand ils perçurent un bruit étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On dirait le crépitement d'un feu. Regarde il y a de la fumée qui s'échappe au dessus de ces arbres, précisa Ussop en pointant du doigt la cime de quelques séquoias.

- Peut-être que la ville n'est plus très loin. Allons jeter un coup d'oeil.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le bois, espérant identifier l'endroit d'où provenait la fumée. Après quelques pas, ils arrivèrent en lisière d'une minuscule clairière et ce qu'ils y virent les étonna grandement. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés en ville. Le feu qu'ils avaient entendu crépiter un peu plus tôt était un feu de camp autour duquel étaient assis une dizaine d'officiers de la Marine reconnaissables à leurs uniformes, discutant entre eux. Ils reculèrent lentement, espérant que les soldats ne feraient pas attention aux crissements de la neige sous leurs pas, et se cachèrent dans les fourrés pour mieux les observer.

- On devrait peut-être s'en aller non ? Chuchota Ussop. Si Nami apprend que nous nous sommes battus contre des soldats, on est mal ! Et puis, je ne me sans pas bien. Je crois que je suis pris d'une crise de Si-Nous-Ne-Partons-Pas-Tout-De-Suite-D'ici-Nous-Al lons-Avoir-De-Gros-Ennuis !

- Comment veux-tu que Navigatrice-nee-chan le sache ?

- Sache mon cher Franky que Nami, par on-ne-sait quel moyen, sait toujours tout.

Le cyborg lui jeta un regard en bias, puis ajouta :

- D'accord, on s'en va.

- Saletés de pirates !

Franky et Ussop s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et se regardèrent, une certaine panique dans les yeux. Ils se retournèrent et virent que leur présence n'avait pas été détectée, mais officier de la Marine pestait tout de même après les forbans des mers. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient décidé un peu plus tôt, le sniper et le mécanicien s'approchèrent un peu du feu de camp, tout en restant dissimulés derrière les arbres, afin d'écouter les propos intriguant de ces soldats.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lionel. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, nous sommes condamnés à rester dans cette foutue forêt. On ne pas franchir la barrière qu'ils ont dressé.

Ussop soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que leur bateau avait été repéré. Et les paroles de cet officier apportaient une explication à leur présence si loin de leur base.

- Le problème c'est que ce Rui du vent a sûrement déjà dû mettre Lumitown sous sa coupe et que coincés ici nous ne pouvons pas intervenir et aider les habitants. Et le colonel qui est partit chasser ne peut rien faire non plus, renchérit ledit Lionel, un homme blond de forte stature et aux inquiétant yeux noirs.

- Mais Lionel, il faut pourtant agir !

- Calme-toi le bleu. Pour l'instant attendons le colonel. En discutant avec lui nous trouverons peut-être une solution pour faire fuir les pirates de Rui du Vent. Mais pour l'instant nous devons patienter.

Fanky et Ussop revinrent sur leurs pas le plus discrètement possible, jugeant en avoir assez entendu.

- Alors que faisons-nous ?

- On retourne au Sunny. Apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls pirates sur cette île. Il faut prévenir les autres.

- Je te suis, long-nez.

Tous deux partirent en courant en direction du navire. L'île n'était pas aussi tranquille que la navigatrice le croyait.

* * *

><p>- Ouah, ça fait mal !<p>

- C'est de ta faute Luffy ! Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot avec toute cette neige, nous ne serions pas recouverts de bleus, courbaturés et nos vêtements ne seraient pas trempés comme s'ils sortaient d'une lessive !

- Mais Nami, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne pensais pas que tout ça déclencherait une avalanche.

Nami soupira, une main sur son front. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il n'avait pas souhaité les mettre en danger. Mais aussi quelle idée de sauter sur des plaques de neiges instables ! D'accord, Luffy aimait jouer dans la neige, elle l'avait très bien compris. Mais cette fois, cela avait faillit leur coûter cher. L'une des plaques avait cédé sous le poids du jeune pirate et avait entraîné une minuscule avalanche. Luffy, poussé par l'instinct de survie, avait alors saisi sa navigatrice par la taille et s'était mis à courir aussi vite que possible. Seulement, la poudreuse avait été la plus rapide et ils n'avaient réussi à s'en sortir qu'après s'être cachés derrière un rocher. Nami n'avait ouvert les yeux qu'après avoir été mise en sécurité. Son capitaine l'avait serré fortement dans ses bras, pour la protéger. Maintenant, ils avaient des courbatures et les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient mouillés.

- J'ai froid, dit la jeune femme en claquant des dents, ses lèvres devenant bleutées.

Luffy se releva et regarda autour de lui. Puis il désigna le haut d'une petite colline.

- Regarde là-bas ! Il y a un chalet. Peut-être que ces gens voudrons bien nous aider. Viens.

Il aida son amie à se mettre debout et la serra contre lui, afin de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Il la sentait trembler comme une feuille contre lui, et s'en voulait de l'avoir involontairement mise en danger. Ils se dirigèrent péniblement vers la maison de bois. Le vent s'était levé et soufflait par bourrasque, rendant leur marche plus difficile et faisant davantage frissonner la navigatrice.

- Excusez-moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous mon amie va tomber malade ! Ohé !

Un rugissement féroce retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un énorme ours brun debout sur ses pattes arrière. Son regard, son cri, tout en lui était menaçant. Il abaissa sa patte violemment sur eux. Luffy réussit à l'éviter, serrant toujours Nami dans ses bras. La bête était à nouveau prête à frapper, quand une voix de femme se fit entendre.

- Haru ça suffit ! Laisse ces enfants tranquilles ! Ils ne sont pas là pour nous nuire.

- Mais chérie...

- C'est un ordre !

Et devant les yeux ébahis de Luffy et Nami, l'ours changea d'aspect. Ses griffes laissèrent place à de grandes mains, abîmées par le travail. Sa truffe, ses crocs et ses petits yeux noirs se changèrent un nez aquilin, des dents blanches et de grands yeux gris. Enfin, sa taille se réduit pour devenir humaine. Devant eux se tenait un homme de forte stature, habillé de fourrure. Son regard était toujours menaçant, mais on y lisait également une envie de protéger sa maison. Une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers eux en courant. Elle n'était pas très grande et ses cheveux bruns retenus en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches, lui donnait un visage bienveillant.

- Pardonnez-moi mes enfants ! Mon mari ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Il est un peu bourru mais il est très gentil. Il voulait simplement me protéger. Enchantée, je m'appelle Elie.


	6. Chapter 6 : Vérité

**Chapitre 6 : Vérité**

"Je suis un renne, mais je suis aussi un homme !"

_Tony Tony Chopper_

* * *

><p>- Comment vous sentez-vous, mon enfant ?<p>

- Bien mieux. Merci grand-mère Elie! répondit Luffy d'une voix enjoué. Aïe !

- Un peu de respect pour ma femme, veux-tu ! Chenapan ! lança Haru en se massant la main qui lui avait servi à donner une petite correction au pirate.

- Haru, un peu de calme je te prie. Ce garçon ne pensait pas à mal, gronda Elie.

Entendant des pas, elle se retourna et vit apparaître Nami, descendant les escaliers de bois.

-Tiens, vous revoici jeune fille. Votre bain vous a-t-il remis d'aplomb ? Je suis désolée si mes vêtements ne sont pas à votre taille, mais ce sont les seuls habits féminins que l'on trouve dans cette maison.

_Flash back_

_Luffy et Nami étaient plus qu'étonnés, éberlués même. Ils venaient de se tirer d'une petite avalanche provoquée par Luffy lui-même, s'étaient fait agresser par un ours qui n'en était pas un, et maintenant une étrange dame venait à leur rencontre et se présentait comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire_.

_- Je sens déjà la migraine monter... souffla Nami en posant une main sur son front._

_La dénommée Elie leur lança alors d'un air bienveillant :_

_- Mes pauvres enfants, vous devez être exténués. Et la demoiselle semble frigorifiée. Entrez donc. Je vais vous faire couler un bon bain chaud et vous apporter des couvertures. Et encore une fois, s'il vous plaît veuillez pardonner l'attitude de mon mari. Il n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment et se méfie de tout. Bien, suivez-moi._

_Luffy et Nami suivirent prudemment leur hôte et pénétrèrent dans le chalet. Elie conseilla à la jeune femme de se réchauffer en prenant un bain. Elle conduisit alors Nami à la salle de bain, tandis que Haru, sous l'ordre de sa femme, préparait des serviettes chaudes et des vêtements de rechange pour Luffy._

_Nami s'était retrouvée dans une salle de bain de style asiatique, lui rappelant celle du Sunny. Assez grande, elle comportait deux lavabos ronds en céramique blanche surmontés d'un grand miroir au cadre de bois foncé. Sur le côté, la grande baignoire en cyprès de forme rectangulaire lui promettait un moment de bonheur et de chaleur. La navigatrice se dévêtit rapidement et fit couler de l'eau. Transie de froid, elle n'attendit pas que le bassin soit plein et plongea dans l'eau chaude avec délice. Elle ferma le robinet et s'immergea totalement, laissant la chaleur envahir peu à peu son corps. _

_« Quelle sensation agréable que de sentir à nouveaux ses doigts de pieds, se dit-elle, je crois que je pourrais rester là indéfiniment. »_

_Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'eau commençait à tiédir, elle attrapa une éponge et du savon et commença à frotter énergiquement son corps. Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle vida la baignoire et se rinça, appréciant la sensation de la mousse glissant le long de ses membres. Elle sortit du bassin et vit qu'Elie avait déposé des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange près des lavabos. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas entendu entrer et elle la remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui avoir fait remarquer sa présence. La jeune femme était bien trop absorbée dans son cocon de chaleur et n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié être dérangée durant son bain._

_Nami saisit l'une des serviettes, qu'elle enroula autour de ses cheveux puis en attrapa une autre avec laquelle elle entreprit de se sécher. Quand elle ne sentit plus une seule goutte d'eau sur elle, elle jeta un œil sur les rechanges d'Elie. Il était claire que les deux femmes n'avaient pas la même corpulence, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et enfila le col-roulé en laine bleu, ainsi que le pantalon blanc accompagné d'une ceinture à boucle ronde et les épaisses chaussettes. Le haut était un peu long et lui tombait aux niveaux des hanches, tandis que le bas s'avérait un peu large au niveau de la taille et court au niveau des jambes, laissant apparaître ses chevilles. Mais les chaussettes lui permettaient de ne pas avoir froid à ces endroits et la ceinture retenait au mieux le pantalon. Elle plia ses propres vêtements, les laissant là où elle avait trouvé les rechanges, puis sortit de salle d'eau, fin prête._

Et c'est ainsi que Nami et Luffy se retrouvèrent enveloppés dans des couvertures à boire un chocolat fumant dans la maison de ce drôle de couple. Les deux pirates étaient installés devant l'âtre d'une immense cheminée en pierre sur laquelle étaient disposées d'innombrables photos représentant Haru et Elie, ainsi qu'un jeune homme plutôt grand ayant de longs cheveux brun attachés en un catogan. S'il s'agissait d'un habitant de la maison, pour l'heure il n'était pas présent.

Elie était dans la cuisine, préparant un plat chaud dont l'odeur faisait frémir les narines de Luffy. Pendant ce temps, Haru taillait un morceau de bois, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux pirates. La navigatrice ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder un peu partout et observait le chalet avec intérêt. Il ne semblait pas très grand, mais dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et douillette. Tous les meubles étaient en bois.

« De fabrication artisanale, sans doute, songea-t-elle. »

Sur les murs, de grands tableaux représentant des montagnes en été comme en hiver, avaient été accrochés. Quelques fauteuils recouverts de plaids blancs et rouges trônaient de ci de là. La cuisine comportait un petit bar, en bois également et de nombreux placards sur lesquels étaient sculptés des arbres ressemblant à des sapins. Une table ronde entourée par quatre chaises était installée près d'une grande fenêtre encadrée par d'épais rideaux rouges. La maison était dotée d'un étage supplémentaire et d'après ce qu'avait pu observer la jeune femme après s'être lavée, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de trois chambres et une salle de bain. Nami reporta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait. Elle se sentait bien ici. Assise sur un épais tapis, une couverture sur les épaules, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le feu réchauffant ses pieds, elle ne souhaitait bouger sous aucun prétexte. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le coucou d'une taille démesurée suspendu au dessus de la cheminée et l'heure qu'il indiquait l'horrifia.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Toute activité cessa aussitôt et Luffy la regarda vivement étonné.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nami ? Pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça ?

La navigatrice se retourna vers son capitaine, paniquée.

- Luffy ! Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes partis ! C'est la limite de temps que j'avais fixé ! Nous devons rentrer immédiatement ! Tout le monde doit s'inquiéter et nous cherche sûrement ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils quittent le bateau ! Si jamais ils font de mauvaises rencontres ! Et si jamais ils étaient blessés ! Et si...

- Calme-toi Nami, dit Luffy d'une voix apaisante en prenant son amie par les épaules. Peut-être ne se sont-ils pas encore mis en route. Et même si c'était le cas, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont forts, ils ne laisseront pas faire s'ils doivent engager le combat.

La jeune femme se sentit un peu rassurée par ces paroles, mais l'angoisse est un monstre qui s'installe dans vos entrailles pour vous dévorer de l'intérieur et dont il est difficile de se séparer. Elie, qui avait cessé de cuisiner et s'essuyait les mains sur son tablier, s'avança timidement vers eux.

- Excusez-moi les enfants, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. Il est impossible que vous partiez maintenant. Vous seriez mort de froid en moins de vingt minutes par un temps pareil.

La navigatrice jeta un œil rempli d'effroi à la fenêtre. Elie était dans le vrai. Le blizzard s'était levé, provoquant d'immenses bourrasques de neige. De plus, la visibilité se retrouvait réduite de moitié. Non décidément, sortir sur le champ revenait à souhaiter la mort. Elie reprit :

- Il se trouve que j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous. Vous cherchez à prévenir vos amis que vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Nami acquiesça.

- Vous auriez un moyen pour cela ?

- C'est possible. Mais d'abord, possédez-vous un den den mushi à bord de votre navire ?

- Oui effectivement. J'en ai un dans ma chambre.

- Dans ce cas, tout est parfait ! Utilisez donc le notre pour appeler vos amis et ainsi vos problèmes seront résolus !

- Oh merci beaucoup madame ! Merci pour tout ce que vous et votre mari avaient fait pour nous jusqu'à présent ! s'exclama Nami serrant les mains d'Elie dans les siennes.

- Voyons jeune fille, ce n'est rien. Allez dans la cuisine, le den den mushi est là-bas.

- Oui !

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine du Sunny_

L'équipage, devant le mauvais temps, s'était réfugié dans la cuisine et Sanji avait disposé devant chaque membre une boisson chaude et de quoi manger. Une certaine tension régnait dans la pièce et les discussions tournaient toujours autour des mêmes sujets.

- Vraiment, quel sale temps, se plaignit Franky.

- Et Nami et Luffy qui ne reviennent toujours pas ! La nuit va bientôt tomber, j'espère qu'ils ont trouvés un endroit où se réfugier.

- Pauvre Nami, pauvre Luffy, se lamenta Chopper les larmes aux yeux.

Devant l'air triste du petit renne, Ussop passa un bras autour ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé que tout va bien pour eux. Et puis Nami n'a vraiment rien à craindre puisqu'elle est avec notre capitaine.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit le médecin en souriant.

Sanji, de son côté, tournait en rond en fulminant.

- C'est pas vrai ! Avec ce foutu temps, on ne peut même pas partir à leur recherche ! Et Nami-swan qui doit être désespérée sans son preux chevalier pour la sauver !

Ussop et Chopper tentèrent de calmer le coq qui s'en prenait à tout ce qui tombait sous sa main. Malgré l'agitation présente, Robin, dont les oreilles se glissent partout, entendit vaguement une sonnerie provenir de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la navigatrice. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement, suivie par Zoro qui avait remarqué son air surpris. Une fois dans la chambre, l'archéologue décrocha le den den mushi qui "hurlait" depuis une bonne minute déjà. Elle décrocha en se tenant sur ses gardes, le den den mushi n'étant théoriquement pas en état de marche.

- Allô ?

- Robin ? C'est toi ? Bon dieu, je suis soulagée !

- Nami-San ? demanda l'archéologue quelque peu surprise.

- Oui oui, c'est moi. Dis-moi, tout le monde est à bord du Sunny, n'est-ce pas ? fit la voix grésillante de Nami à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Tout le monde. A part Capitaine-san et toi.

Zoro, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, s'avança et prit alors la parole.

- Bon sang Nami ! Où es-tu ? Et cet idiot de Luffy est avec toi ?

Un petit cri de protestation se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil.

- D'accord, il est bien avec toi, dit le bretteur en soupirant.

- Cela ne nous explique toujours pas où vous vous trouvez, navigatrice-san, reprit Robin.

- Nous avons été recueillis par un couple adorable. Ils ont été très aimables et s'occupent bien de nous. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas atteint la ville.

- L'essentiel, c'est que vous ayez un toit pour la nuit. Nous voulions partir à votre recherche en ne vous voyant pas revenir, mais nous avons été surpris par la tempête de neige. Nous avons donc été obligés de rester à bord.

Nami se mit à penser que cette tempête n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Elle avait empêché ses amis de partir et ils étaient maintenant en sécurité sur le bateau.

- Luffy et moi rentrerons demain matin. D'ici là, je vous demanderais de ne pas quitter le Sunny. Sous aucun prétexte. Zoro, en l'absence de Luffy, c'est toi qui prends le commandement. Evite de te disputer avec Sanji, ne dors pas trop et veille bien sur les autres. Sinon je triple ta dette !

- Tsss... Depuis quand elle me fait des recommandations cette sorcière ?

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Ok ok j'me tais.

- Puisque tout est arrangé, nous allons te laisser Navigatrice-san. Passez une bonne soirée et ne faites pas de bêtises.

- Il en va de même pour vous. Au revoir tous les deux.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Robin raccrocha le den den mushi. Elle sentit le regard de Zoro peser dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, se doutant des prochaines paroles du sabreur.

- Tu ne lui en as pas parlé.

- De quoi donc ?

- Ne fait pas ton innocente. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit sur ce que nous ont raconté Sanji, Chopper, Ussop et Franky et leurs découvertes ?

La jeune femme se décida à faire face à son interlocuteur et répondit :

- Je pense que Nami-san s'est suffisamment rongé les sangs pour aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en rajouter pour le moment.

- Ne rien lui dire ne l'aide pas. Elle le découvrira tôt ou tard.

- Exactement, Zoro-kun. Tôt ou tard, elle recommencera à se soucier de notre sécurité à s'en rendre malade. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, elle semble rassurée. Donc laissons-la se détendre. Une bonne soirée en compagnie de Luffy-kun ne peut que lui être profitable, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? ajouta la jeune femme en lui lançant un petit sourire.

- Mmmh...

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Je te suggère que nous retournions dans la cuisine afin d'apaiser nos camarades avant qu'ils ne deviennent fous d'inquiétude.

Zoro poussa un soupir de résignation, et suivit l'archéologue hors de la chambre.

Après avoir raccroché, Nami se retourna vers Elie et son capitaine qui l'observaient. Elle leur sourit, soulagée d'un énorme poids.

- Tout le monde va bien. Ils sont tous rentrés. Si vous saviez madame Elie tout ce que je vous dois ! Car tout ceci c'est grâce à vous.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous rendre service, mon enfant. J'ai rarement vu une personne s'inquiéter autant pour ses proches. Vous devez beaucoup les apprécier.

- Eh bien... Oui. Ce sont mes compagnons de routes et d'aventures, mais ce sont avant tout mes amis.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien mademoiselle, intervint Haru qui avait, un peu, laissé tombé le masque de l'ours bourru.

- Je vous remercie monsieur.

- Bien, jeunes gens, le repas sera servit dans une vingtaine de minutes, lança Elie d'une voix guillerette. Retournez donc vous installer près du feu. Cela vous fera du bien.

Nami s'exécuta et s'assit auprès de son capitaine. Celui lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Cette marque d'affection la surprit mais ne lui déplut pas. Elle décida de se laisser aller et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Luffy. Ses soucis étaient derrière elle pour le moment, elle pouvait donc pleinement se détendre et si son compagnon se montrait étrangement tendre avec elle, autant en profiter. D'abord étonné par ce que venait de faire son amie, le jeune homme pourtant ne la repoussa pas, se surprenant à aimer ce contact. Il passa un bras autour des fines épaules de Nami et appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment. Elle se sentait enfin apaisée, après une longue période d'angoisse qui lui avait fait passer d'atroces nuits. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de se faire autant de soucis... Elle n'avait sans doute pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la sorte... Ce fut peut-être la chaleur dégagée par Luffy ou tout simplement le feu qui brûlait devant-elle qui la faisait somnoler, néanmoins le sommeil la gagna. Elle l'accueillit comme une libération et s'endormit sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Dans la petite cuisine, Haru tenait Elie par la hanche et le couple observait les deux pirates en souriant. Ils leurs rappelaient deux jeunes amoureux de leur connaissance quelques années auparavant...

- Nami ? Nami, réveille-toi. Elie nous demande de passer à table. Et puis... Je meurs de faim !

Un grondement s'échappa du ventre de Luffy pour appuyer ses dires.

"On aurait pu rêver mieux comme sonnerie de réveil." se dit Nami encore un peu barbouillée.

Elle quitta doucement la chaleur du corps de Luffy, se leva et s'étira. Même si ce fut très court, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Son estomac se mit à gronder à son tour. A croire que l'appétit est contagieux. Luffy était également debout et se dirigeait d'un pas impatient vers la table où un véritable buffet semblait avoir été dressé. Il prit une chaise et s'installa, Nami à sa gauche et Elie à sa droite.

- Vu le bruit que vos estomacs produisent, j'en déduis que vous avez faim. Mangez donc jeunes gens. Tout ceci a été préparé pour vous. Vous savez, nous ne recevons pas souvent de la visite et je dois avouer que votre compagnie nous est très agréable, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Luffy était ébahi par tous les plats présents devant lui. Une bouillabaisse dans une soupière en argent fumait encore, accompagnée par un gratin dauphinois recouvert de fromage. Dans un immense saladier en bois avait été préparée une salade composée que Nami dévorait des yeux. Bien entendu, Elie n'avait pas oublié de préparer un énorme rôti de bœuf accompagné de divers légumes, pour le plus grands plaisir de Luffy. D'autres mets se trouvaient sur la table, la recouvrant presque entièrement. Et encore, le dessert n'avait pas été apporté.

"Je me demande quand Elie a-t-elle eu le temps de préparer tout ça."

N'y tenant plus, Luffy se jeta sur le repas, au grand désespoir de Nami, qui espérait, même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop avec lui, que son capitaine se tienne correctement. Cependant, le couple se mit à rire face au comportement de l'énergumène et Nami participa à son tour à la joie de ce repas. Décidément, Luffy n'avait pas son pareil pour la faire rire aux éclats et la détendre. Même s'il faisait de temps en temps, voir très souvent l'idiot, il n'y a avait que lui pour lui rendre le sourire. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie. Et le suivre, même si cela avait été pour devenir pirate, avait été une excellente décision. Elle le regarda s'esclaffer face à un Haru faisant des grimaces, et sourit. Il incarnait l'innocence et la joie de vivre et pourtant... Il était par moment doté d'une grande maturité. Quoi qu'il arrivait, Luffy ne perdait jamais confiance en lui et était toujours là pour ses compagnons, quitte à donner sa vie pour eux. De plus, il croyait en eux, plus important ; il croyait en leurs rêves. Il était prêt à les aider à les réaliser, même si ces rêves n'étaient que pures chimères aux yeux de tierce personne. Il croyait simplement en eux. Le regard de Nami s'assombrit à cette pensée. Et elle ? Croyait-elle en ses camarades ? Elle le devait normalement car ils étaient ses amis. Mais...

- Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme reprit et esprits et regarda son hôte féminine.

- Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais. Vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose madame Elie ? Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Nami.

- Très bien, dans ce cas retirez le « madame ». Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça tout de même, dit Elie en riant. Donc, je sais que nous avons bien mangé, mais désirez-vous tout de même un chocolat chaud ?

- Au point où j'en suis, un peu plus un peu moins... J'accepte volontiers.

- A la bonne heure ! Attendez un instant, mon mari et votre ami se sont assoupis devant la cheminée, je m'en vais leur apporter une couverture. On ne sait jamais.

Nami patienta quelques minutes et Elie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, deux tasses de chocolat fumant dans les mains. La navigatrice se mit à siroter la boisson chaude, appréciant chaque gorgée et le goût concentré sur ses papilles. Après un bref silence, Elie prit la parole :

- Vous savez Nami, votre présence est comme un cadeau du ciel pour nous.

La jeune femme fut surprise par ses paroles, mais ne dit rien, laissant son interlocutrice poursuivre son récit.

- Monsieur Luffy est un gentil garçon et grâce à lui, j'ai pu voir sur le visage de mon mari quelque chose que je pensais avoir disparu ; un sourire. Mieux, il a réussi à le fait rire et s'amuser. Il s'était tellement renfermé depuis le départ de notre fils. Vous voyez le jeune homme présent sur les photos posées sur la cheminée ? C'est lui. Mon petit Yuko...

Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Par compassion, Nami prit la main de sa désormais amie et demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si triste que votre fils soit parti ? Je vous comprends, il est difficile pour une mère de laisser partir son enfant mais Yuko a l'air d'être un brave jeune homme et je pense que chacun doit à un moment donné partir pour chercher sa voie.

Elie soupira et le regard que lui lança Nami l'incita davantage à se confier à elle. Elle reprit :

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais malgré les apparences, Yuko vient juste d'avoir quinze ans. Je trouve que c'est un peu jeune pour quitter ses parents. De plus, s'il était partit pour trouver son chemin avec d'honnêtes gens, mon mari et moi aurions pu comprendre. Yuko est fasciné par les plantes et rêve de devenir botaniste afin de répertorier toute forme de végétaux présente sur cette planète. Et il y a six mois, un homme douteux est arrivé sur l'île avec sa bande. Ils se prétendaient chercheurs et botanistes. Mon fils est jeune et naïf. Il a tout de suite été séduit par ces gens et leur a proposé de les rejoindre. Yuko a du potentiel dans son domaine et ils ont acceptés. Quand Haru a apprit que son fils voulait partir à l'aventure avec ces gens à la mauvaise réputation, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Yuko a hérité du caractère de son père. Il est borné et têtu comme une mule. Après leur dispute, il a prit son sac et nous a quitté. C'est pour cela que depuis, tous les jours, mon mari guette à l'extérieur de la maison, dans l'espoir de le voir revenir...

Nami fixa Elie d'un air désolée. Ces pauvres gens ne méritaient pas cela. Ils étaient la bonté et la gentillesse même, elle ne leur souhaitait aucun mal. Ces personnes douteuses avaient profité de la crédulité d'un adolescent de quinze ans et l'avaient arraché à ses parents et cela, elle ne pouvait le cautionner. Elie essuya une larme qui avait perlé et lança en essayant de sourire :

- Mais assez parlé de moi. J'aimerais savoir Nami, qu'est-ce que deux personnes de votre condition vient donc faire dans cette forêt ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par "de notre condition" ? questionna Nami, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Allons Nami, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai l'air. Je sais à qui j'ai à faire. Luffy au chapeau de paille et Nami la chatte voleuse. Vous avez un drôle d'équipage mais vous êtes très amusant. Haru et moi suivons vos aventures avec beaucoup de plaisir. Nous savons aussi que ce que disent les journaux ne sont pas toujours vrai. Vous n'êtes pas de mauvais bougres au fond. En tout cas, vous n'en n'avez pas l'air.

La jeune femme était un peu estomaquée. Certes, Luffy et elle n'avaient pas vraiment chercher à cacher leur identité, mais elle avait tout de même espéré ne pas être reconnue. Mais avec les avis de recherches nouvellement imprimés, cela semblait maintenant difficile.

- Nous étions dans cette forêt car nous cherchions un chemin rapide pour nous rendre à Lumitown. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, des gens de notre "condition" ne peuvent pas décemment pas débarquer dans un port en sachant la Marine dans les parages. C'est pour cela que nous avons accosté sur le versant ouest de l'île, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller à Lumitown. De toute manière, vous ne pourriez pas y accéder. Que ce soit par l'est ou par l'ouest, dit Elie, le ton grave.

Nami s'interrogea sur le changement de comportement de son hôte. Et que voulait-t-elle donc dire ?

- Les hommes douteux qui ont enrôlé mon fils et qui ont accosté il y a six mois, sont en réalités des pirates aux pouvoirs effrayants. Ils ont prit le contrôle de la ville et plus personnes ne peux désormais entrer. Ni sortir.

La navigatrice sentit sa vieille amie l'angoisse remonter en elle.

- Comment ?

- Le capitaine de ces forbans se fait appeler Rui du Vent. Il possède un équipage de cinquante pirates plus trois généraux redoutables, possédant comme je l'ai dit, des pouvoirs. Rui a fait entourer la ville d'un rempart de ronces infranchissable de plus de cinq mètres de haut. Et le plus étrange, c'est que ce barrage est en fait un mûrier géant qui a été génétiquement modifié. Ils font main basse sur toutes les cargaisons des bateaux marchands qui accostent sur l'île et coulent tous les bâtiments de la Marine qui s'approchent de trop près de Fuyu Island. Ce sont de vrais monstres !

Elie tremblait de fureur après avoir prononcé ces mots. Nami, quant à elle, regarda le sol plus affolée que jamais. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ils avaient vraiment besoin de se ravitailler. Mais comment faire si la ville était inaccessible ? Et ces pirates, que faisaient-ils là ? Quels étaient leurs objectifs ? D'après Elie, ils étaient très dangereux.

"C'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !" se dit-elle se prenant le visage dans les mains, des larmes commençant à lui embuer les yeux. "On ne peut pas rester là, il faut à tout prix quitter l'île ! Si il arrive malheur à un membre de l'équipage, je..."

- Pourquoi font-ils ça ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Luffy !

Elie le regarda grandement surprise, puis soupira.

- Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu, jeune homme.

- L'odeur du chocolat chaud m'a réveillé, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Vous parliez entre filles. Mais s'il vous plaît, répondez à ma question.

- Ils sont à la recherche du White Tree.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Haru, appuyé contre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

- Alors toi aussi tu étais réveillé mon chéri. Vous savez que ce n'est pas correct d'espionner des dames, vous deux ?

Haru se tourna vers Luffy et reprit :

- Le White Tree est un arbre très spécial qui ne pousse que sur cette île. Il est très difficile à trouver car son tronc est entièrement blanc et se confond parfaitement avec la neige présente sur l'île. De plus, il n'en existe qu'une dizaine de spécimens dans le monde. Il est donc extrêmement rare.

- Alors c'est l'argent qui les anime ?

- C'est ce que nous pourrions penser aux premiers abords, mais le White Tree en plus d'être rare, possède certaines propriétés un peu spéciales. Tout d'abord, son écorce blanche une fois réduite en poudre et mélangée à de l'eau douce devient un antidote à la plupart des poisons existants. Mais en contrepartie, la sève du White Tree est mortelle, si ingérée. Elle provoque une paralysie de tout le système nerveux, ce qui finit par entraîner la mort. Très peu de gens à part ma famille sont au courant de cette histoire et il n'y a que nous qui puissions trouver ces arbres. Je ne sais pas comment ce Rui du Vent a obtenu de tels informations, mais il est clair que ses intentions ne sont pas les meilleures. C'est pourquoi vous devez quitter l'île. La Marine ne peut rien et faire et vous, aussi fort que vous soyez, non plus. Allez vous coucher. Demain matin je vous raccompagnerais jusqu'à votre navire et vous partirez définitivement. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces graves paroles, Haru monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elie poussa un nouveau soupir et regarda ses deux invités.

- Mon mari a raison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne vous fera pas de mal. Prenez la chambre d'ami. Mais ne m'en veuillez pas, il n'y a qu'un lit double.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame. Ce sera très bien, répondit Luffy en lui souriant.

Elie lui rendit son sourire et monta rejoindre son mari. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers sa navigatrice. Celle-ci était encore assise, la tête enfouie dans ses bras reposant sur la table. Luffy savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avait fait remonter l'angoisse en elle, alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir fait disparaître pour un moment. Pire encore, cette peur était devenue plus grande que jamais. Nami n'allait pas pouvoir dormir correctement avant que cette histoire ne soit résolue. Seulement, elle ne souhaitait pas que cette histoire se résolve. Elle s'enfermait ainsi dans un cercle vicieux dont il lui était impossible de sortir et qui allait la ronger de l'intérieur, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade physiquement. Elle mettait ainsi sa vie en danger. Il fallait agir. Et rapidement.

"Mais pour le moment, songea Luffy, c'est à moi de la rassurer. Nous verrons demain ce qu'il convient de faire. Les autres doivent être avertis."

Le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement vers Nami et posa délicatement son chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux roux. Cette dernière réagit à peine et Luffy l'aida à se lever. Devant le regard vide et le visage sans expression de son amie, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de tristesse monter en lui. Il se promit de tout mettre œuvre pour lui faire oublier ses peurs et lui redonner le sourire. Après tout, il l'avait promis à Genzô. Et le sourire de la navigatrice était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui eu été donné de voir. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il la prit par la main et la guida jusqu'à la chambre. Celle-ci était simple. Un grand lit double en bois était encadré par deux petites tables de nuits couleur caramel. En face du lit se trouvait une armoire en bois brun et un miroir entouré de fer forgé de couleur d'or. Une simple peinture représentant un lac était accrochée sur l'un des murs. Des rideaux rouges assortis à la couverture du lit encadraient la fenêtre. Banale. C'est le mot qui décrivait le mieux la pièce. Pourtant, la vision du lit double fit sortir Nami de sa léthargie. Elle allait dormir avec son capitaine ?!

Luffy lui lança un regard et demanda :

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête, un peu rougissante.

- Je suis content. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de ne pas bouger, ronfler, parler et tout autres choses qui pourrait te déranger ! Elie m'a dit qu'il y avait de pyjamas dans l'armoire. Je te laisse te changer.

Une fois tous deux mis en tenues, Luffy ferma les rideaux et prit place aux côté de Nami dans le grand lit. Il cherchait le sommeil qui ne venait désespérément pas quand il sentit les tremblements de sa navigatrice derrière lui. Il se retourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était en plein cauchemar, quand celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Elle faisait dos à son capitaine et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes. Elle était une femme forte. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Alors pourquoi ces fichues gouttes d'eau salée s'obstinaient-elles à rouler le long de ses joues ? Face au désarroi de son amie, Luffy passa un bras autour de sa taille et la blottit contre lui. La sentant se crisper, il lui chuchota :

- Ne t'en fais pas. Oublie tout ce que tu as entendu. _Fais-moi confiance_.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Retour

**Chapitre 7 : Retour**

« Le Granit Marin est une substance minérale qui contient une énergie semblables aux propriétés de la mer, neutralisant ainsi les pouvoirs des fruits du Démon. »

_Encyclopédie de One Piece_

* * *

><p>- Dites monsieur Haru, c'est un super moyen de transport votre…euh…<p>

- Traîneau, Luffy.

_Flash back_

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil dans ses premières lueurs peinait à franchir le barrage de rideaux rouges qui encadraient la fenêtre. Mais après quelques minutes supplémentaires de lutte pour atteindre son objectif, il parvint enfin à le traverser. Alors ses doux rayons virent réchauffer la figure paisible du jeune homme endormi. Dérangé dans son sommeil par ces jets lumineux, celui-ci enfouit son visage dans la masse de cheveux roux devant lui pour se protéger. Recouvert des pieds à la tête par une épaisse couverture rouge garnie de plumes, une étrange source de chaleur lovée dans ses bras, il considérait sa position comme particulièrement enviable. Mais il ne l'aurait laissé pour rien au monde. Toute n'était que douceur et agréable chaleur autour de lui, alors pourquoi quitter les tendres bras de Morphée, si c'était bien Morphée qu'il serrait contre lui ? Non, il resterait couché dans ce nid de chaleur, c'était décidé. Et ce n'était pas le soleil, ce vil dictateur qui l'obligerait à abandonner ces résolutions nouvellement prises.<em>

_Effectivement, le soleil n'y serait pour rien. Mais l'odeur sucrée et délicieuse provenant de la cuisine, elle, l'aiderait sans doute à changer d'avis._

_Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Les rideaux rouges avaient beau être épais, les rayons de soleil réverbérés par la neige à l'extérieur voyaient leur impact visuel décuplé. Machinalement, le pirate se redressa et étira son corps engourdi par le sommeil, délaissant la silhouette profondément endormie à ses côtés. L'esprit un peu embrumé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et poussa un long bâillement. Assis sur le bord du lit, il regarda distraitement autour de lui, avant que son estomac ne le rappelle à l'ordre dans un puissant et bruyant grondement. Pensant qu'il était temps pour lui de s'activer et de se restaurer, il chercha des yeux son chapeau de paille. Il l'aperçut sur la table de chevet, à côté de Nami, toujours assoupie. Un sourire éclaira son visage un bref instant, vite remplacé par une grimace d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas oublié ses larmes la nuit dernière et son angoisse maladive. Il s'était promis d'agir. Et Mugiwara no Luffy tient toujours ses promesses. Il posa tour à tour un regard sur son couvre-chef et sur la jeune fille emmitouflée dans les draps. Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant son chapeau derrière lui. Pour l'instant, Nami en avait plus besoin que lui._

_A l'étage inférieur, Luffy salua Haru, attablé devant un somptueux petit déjeuner et Elie, qui s'activait encore derrière les fourneaux. _

- _Asseyez-vous, mon garçon et régalez-vous, lança Elie gaiement._

_Luffy ne se fit pas prier et commença à engloutir pâtisseries maisons et autres boissons chaudes sous les yeux ébahis d'un Haru éberlué. Mais comment faisait-il pour avaler autant de nourriture en un si court laps de temps ? Malgré sa gloutonnerie, Luffy se tenait droit et mangeait ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Chaparder dans celles des autres, ça c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise avec ses compagnons. Certes, il était parfois vorace, mais il n'était pas mal élevé. Il savait se tenir lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et Nami l'aurait sûrement houspillé s'il avait agit de manière déplacé. Cette dernière descendit justement l'escalier et salua poliment les habitants des lieux._

- _Bonjour Nami, s'exclama Elie. Quel teint vous avez ! Vous semblez avoir passé une bonne nuit. Asseyez-vous et mangez vite avant que cela ne refroidisse._

_Luffy jeta un regard prudent à son amie. Elle avait effectivement meilleur mine. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Sous son apparente tranquillité, Nami cachait une peur immense qui la rongeait de l'intérieur._

_Durant le repas, il fut décidé comment les deux pirates rejoindraient leur navire. Haru les accompagnerait à travers la forêt avec son traîneau et repartirait dès que le Sunny serait en vue. Nami donna les informations sur l'endroit où le bateau était amarré au maître de maison et celui-ci leur conseilla de bien se couvrir pour sortir. Le soleil avait beau faire tous ses efforts, la température extérieure n'était pas du tout clémente._

_Après quelques préparations, dont de quoi se ravitailler pendant le chemin du retour pour Luffy, ils partirent. Luffy s'était assis à l'avant du traîneau, Nami derrière lui. Haru avait pris sa forme mi- ours, mi-humain et expliqua aux deux pirates étonnés qu'il avait mangé le fruit du plantigrade, version ours brun, il y avait de cela des années. Il se chargeait sous cette forme de tirer le traîneau, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il descendait en ville pour ramener du matériel ou vendre du bois. Tirer un traîneau chargé était une habitude pour lui. Mais la cargaison pesait parfois son poids._

- Peu importe son nom à votre engin, je trouve ça génial !

Une voix sourde et mécontente, presque animale retentit devant le jeune homme :

- Je vais te faire tirer un traîneau chargé de personnes de taille adulte, tu me diras ensuite, si tu trouves ça toujours aussi génial, sale gamin !

Luffy se contenta de rire de bon cœur et reporta son attention sur les nombreuses sensations qui submergeaient tout son être. Il était assis en tailleur sur des peaux de rennes, les jambes recouvertes de chaudes couvertures de laines et d'une bâche imperméable. A l'avant du lourd traîneau de bois vernis, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il sentait le vent lui fouetter le visage, faisant rosir ses joues et le bout de son nez. Son fier chapeau de paille, retenu par une ficelle pour ne pas être emporté par les rafales, pendait dans son dos. Malgré la température extrêmement basse, certainement négative, Luffy ne sentait pas le froid. Il était trop concentré sur les ressentis de son corps lors de cette étrange ballade dans la neige et sur les paysage qui défilaient sous ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Autour de lui, la nature était figée, pétrifiée et recouverte d'un long manteau blanc. Le vent ayant soufflé avec force avait formé des reliefs ondulants sur les étendues neigeuses, si bien que Luffy avait l'impression de voguer sur une mer de neige. Après une mer de nuage, pourquoi pas une mer de neige ?

Les arbres semblaient avoir été recouvert par du coton. Leurs branches ployaient sous l'impressionnante masse de matière blanche qui s'était accumulée au fil des jours. Ils passèrent le long d'une rivière dont les eaux avaient été emprisonnées par la glace. Sur la rive, ils aperçurent un lièvre blanc un peu curieux venir renifler l'étendue gelée. Un aigle aux plumes noires vola au dessus de leur tête en poussant un cri, cri auquel d'autres espèces d'oiseaux répondirent timidement. Sous toute cette quantité de neige grouillait la faune et la flore luttant pour la survie. Le cri de l'aigle se fit entendre une seconde fois. Promesse d'un printemps prochain. Symbole de vie et de renouveau.

Nami n'avait prononcé que peu de mots depuis son réveil. Elle se remémorait sans cesse les paroles d'Elie la veille et un frisson non dû au froid lui parcouru l'échine. Elle devait vite rentrer au Sunny pour lever les voiles avec l'équipage. Pour le ravitaillement en nourriture et matériel, ils se débrouilleraient. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle trouverait une solution, pourvu qu'ils quittent l'île rapidement. Puis le souvenir de la nuit passée lui revint. Luffy avait fait preuve d'une grande compréhension envers elle. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, si ce n'est de lui faire confiance, en échange de la chaleur et de la protection de ses bras pour la nuit. A cette pensée, la jeune fille rougit imperceptiblement. L'étreinte de son capitaine avait su la rassurer et l'apaiser mieux que ne l'aurait fait n'importe qui. Elle avait dissimulé ses craintes les plus profondes. Le visage de Nami redevint sombre. Certes, ses angoisses avaient été cachées, mais elles ne s'étaient pas effacées pour autant. Loin de là.

- Nami, regarde !

Sortie de ses réflexions par l'appel de Luffy, elle fixa le point que lui indiquait la main tendue de celui-ci. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Un petit groupe de rennes s'était arrêté à une cinquantaine de mètres du traîneau et tentaient de se nourrir en arrachant les écorces des arbres qu'ils avaient choisis au préalable.

Haru stoppa le traîneau et chuchota :

- Surtout soyez silencieux. Vous avez une sacré veine les enfants. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'apercevoir un troupeau de rennes sauvages. Surtout d'aussi près.

Nami et Luffy obéirent et se penchèrent un peu pour mieux distingués les bêtes. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent constater que le groupe était composé de cinq membres dont deux jeunes et trois adultes. Le pelage des petits était d'un blanc extrêmement pur, se confondant avec la neige. Deux des rennes adultes étaient de couleurs brunes, excepté leur gorge et leur courte queue, blanche également. Enfin, le dernier membre de la troupe était de loin le plus majestueux. Son poil était d'un gris clair, parsemé de quelques taches cendrées. Ses bois d'une taille démesurée étaient des armes souvent mortelles pour un prédateur agissant inconsciemment. Nami était impressionnée. D'accord, Chopper était un renne aussi et elle avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Mais même sous sa forme animale, il n'avait pas toute la prestance du cervidé. Et puis, comme le disait Chopper lui-même : il était peut-être un renne, mais il était aussi un homme. En cela, son charisme en devenait différent de celui de la bête.

- On dirait les amis de Chopper, murmura Luffy. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit que les rennes pouvaient avoir trois pères en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Regarde. Les deux petits sont les enfants des plus grands. Et tous les trois ont des

cornes. Donc ce sont des mâles. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il y a trois papas.

- Loupé, gamin. Chez les rennes, mâles et femelles ont une ramure, dit Haru qui avait reprit forme humaine pour ne pas effrayer le troupeau. Et à mon avis, il doit y avoir deux femelles pour un mâle ici. Sinon il y aurait de la bagarre.

« Deux femelles pour un mâle. Le rêve de notre cuisinier, se dit Nami un air blasé sur le visage. »

Un des petits voulut jouer avec son frère et lui donna un coup dans le flanc, ce qui le fit tomber dans la neige et provoqua le rire de Luffy et un sourire chez Haru et Nami. Le grand mâle intervint et son air autoritaire suffit à calmer les ardeurs des plus jeunes. Il baissa son imposante tête et fouilla dans la neige à la recherche de lichen, quand il la releva soudain. Son brusque changement d'attitude étonna la navigatrice et son capitaine. Il inquiéta aussi Haru. Le renne bougea ses oreilles, son regard scrutant les alentours, à l'affût. Puis, un bruit déchirant les tympans retentit, venant troubler la quiétude régnant quelques instants plus tôt. Un tel bruit n'avait rien à faire au milieu de la nature, pourtant c'est bien un coup de feu qu'entendirent Luffy, Nami et leur guide. Celui-ci reprit une forme semi-humaine aussi vite qu'il put et ordonna :

- Les enfants, cachez-vous sous les couvertures et ne bougez surtout pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Et puis on n'aura pas assez de place pour se dissimuler à deux.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, bon sang ! Débrouillez-vous pour vous planquer mais dépêchez-vous ! Allez !

L'inquiétude et l'urgence se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce tir et il espérait qu'il serait ami plutôt qu'ennemi. Mais les deux jeunes ne devaient surtout pas être découverts. Il s'était engagé à les ramener sains et saufs à leur embarcation. Il tiendrait ses engagements. Il était bourru et désagréable depuis le départ de son fils, mais il n'avait pas oublié son sens du devoir et de l'honneur. Il conduirait les pirates à leur navire. Et rien ne pourrait l'en dissuader. Mais il avait espéré que le trajet se passerait sans encombre, espoir que le coup de feu avait réduit à néant.

Nami était paniquée et son inquiétude augmentait à chaque seconde tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se cacher avec Luffy sous le traîneau. Les couvertures n'étaient pas assez grandes pour deux personnes assises côte à côte. Comment pouvaient-ils s'y prendre ? Ils devaient se presser, même Haru n'était pas tranquille et ce tir ne présageait rien de bon. C'est alors que Luffy l'interrompit une fois de plus dans ses réflexions.

- Nami, mets-toi sur le côté et allonge-toi sur toute la longueur du traîneau. J'ai une idée.

La navigatrice ne pesa pas le pour et le contre de cette déclaration et suivit les instructions de son capitaine, trop pressée qu'elle était pour analyser correctement la situation. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, Luffy attrapa les couvertures et dit d'un ton désolé :

- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas sûr que cette idée te plaise. Mais c'est le seule moyen que j'ai trouvé pour nous protéger tous les deux. Tu pourras me taper après si tu veux.

Puis, il s'allongea doucement a ses côtés et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Le traîneau était juste assez large pour les deux pirates couchés sur le côté. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée de respirer. Mais dans quelle situation embarrassante s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ? Elle était affreusement gênée. Gênée par le souffle chaud de son capitaine revenant régulièrement sur son visage brûlant, gênée par ses bras puissants qui l'entouraient, gênée par une telle proximité. Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies et une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Combien de temps allaient-ils rester ainsi ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi embarrassée par la présence de Luffy ? Aurait-elle eu les mêmes réactions avec un autre membre de l'équipage ? Et lui, que ressentait-il ? Etait-il aussi confus qu'elle ? Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait ne faisaient qu'accentuer son malaise grandissant et elle se retenait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir cette situation.

Luffy non plus n'en menait pas large. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver en si peu de temps et il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas au goût de tout le monde. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir encore reçu le poing de sa navigatrice sur la tête. L'instant était délicat. Mais ils ne devaient se montrer sous aucun prétexte. Pas tant que Haru ne leur en aurait pas donné la permission. Luffy, dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge, déglutit difficilement. Le corps de Nami contre le sien, il pouvait ressentir la moindre de ses courbes. Et il pouvait affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'elle n'avait rien d'une enfant. Il s'était rarement, voir jamais, retrouvé si proche d'une femme. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. C'était Nami, sa navigatrice. Et elle provoquait en lui des sensations et des sentiments qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé.

Haru regarda le traîneau derrière lui et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Les deux jeunes s'étaient camouflés et ils pouvaient enfin reprendre leur route.

« Si nous croisons quelqu'un, je dirais que je transporte une cargaison de bois, se dit-il. »

Alors qu'il repartait aussi vite que le poids du traîneau le lui permettait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au troupeau de rennes présents quelques instants auparavant. Ils avaient fuit en entendant le tir. Mais la balle avait fait mouche et le majestueux renne au pelage gris gisait sur le sol, quelques gouttes de son sang écarlate souillant la blancheur de la neige.

« Pauvre bête, pensa l'homme mi- ours. Mais si il a été touché, ça veut dire que les ennuis sont plus près que ce que je ne croyais. Il faut que je me dépêche ! »

Ces réflexions eurent tout juste le temps de s'imposer à son esprit qu'une silhouette intimidante apparut à l'orée de la forêt.

« Trop tard pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais dans quelle histoire me suis-je encore embarqué ? »

Anxieux, Haru observa la silhouette qui s'était soudainement arrêté. Ils étaient repérés. Il jeta un regard angoissé au traîneau derrière lui et reporta son regard sur le nouveau venu. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La personne se tenant devant lui quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. Il ne restait d'elle que ses empreintes de pas, témoignage de son précédent passage. Haru suivit des yeux les marques inscrites dans la neige. Elles étaient très espacées les unes des autres, comme si l'individu avait fait d'immenses bonds. Haru remarqua alors que les empreintes arrivaient devant lui puis semblaient disparaître. Pris d'un sentiment de panique, il se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva nez à nez avec un fusil d'une grande longueur. Pointé entre ses yeux, le coup s'il était porté serait mortel. L'ennemi ne plaisantait pas.

- Quoi que vous soyez, tentez de vous retirer et le gentleman que je suis s'occupera personnellement de vous envoyer saluer ce bon vieux Satan. Certainely !

- Co… Colonel Edward ? bégaya Haru.

Le susnommé leva un sourcil en guise d'étonnement, sans pour autant baisser son arme.

- Avons-nous été présentés ? Certainely ?

- En… En effet, reprit difficilement Haru. Mais je comprends à votre attitude que vous ne m'avez encore jamais vu sous ma forme animale. Euh… pourriez-vous baisser votre fusil, s'il vous plaît ? Que je puisse vous prouver mes dires.

Le colonel observa un moment la créature se tenant devant lui. Elle avait tout d'un ours, même le son provenant de sa gorge était un grondement sourd qui n'était pas toujours compréhensible. Mais un ours n'avait rien à faire avec des vêtements pour se protéger du froid et un ours ne parlait sûrement pas. Après quelques instants de doutes, une hypothèse se forma dans son esprit et Edward abaissa son fusil. Alors, devant lui apparut un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux épaules larges. Son visage, sur lequel quelques rides s'étaient creusées, exprimait la plus grande prudence. Son hypothèse se vérifiait. Cet homme avait mangé un fruit du démon. Il sourit. Il le connaissait. Et c'est d'un ton jovial qu'il lança :

- Haru, my dear ! Je vous prie de pardonner le comportement quelque peu excessif que j'ai pu avoir à votre égard. Je suis profondément navré. Certainely.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, colonel, lui répondit Haru, toujours anxieux à l'idée que ses protégés soient découverts.

Il dévisagea le représentant de la Marine se tenant devant lui. C'était un homme de très grande taille, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Les traits de son visage étaient étonnamment fins et une épaisse moustache aux bords recourbés d'un blanc éclatant, que le colonel semblait entretenir avec soin, se trouvait sous son nez en trompette. Il portait un monocle en verre fumé sur son œil gauche, comme pour le dissimuler. Par contraste, son seul œil visible était d'un bleu très clair, rendant chacun de ses regards intimidants pour ses interlocuteurs. Un chapeau melon noir était posé sur ses cheveux blancs, témoignages de son âge mûr. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc, agrémenté d'une longue cravate noire. Enfin, il avait jeté sur ses épaules l'emblématique cape blanche à épaulettes des grands officiers de la Marine, les habituels Kanjisnoirs brodés dans son dos.

« Le colonel n'est pas dangereux. Du moins pas pour moi. Mais s'il venait à découvrir les deux gamins, nous serions tous dans de sales draps. Pourvu qu'il ne pose pas de questions. »

- Au fait mon ami, que faites-vous donc dans cette partie de l'île, si reculée de votre foyer et de votre charmante épouse ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Certainely.

« Et mince… »

- Eh bien… Comme vous pouvez le voir… Je transporte du bois. Elie m'a demandé d'en ramener. Et je pensais justement rentrer.

- En prenant un chemin opposé à celui qui vous ramènerait chez vous ?

Haru sentit la panique l'envahir et se mit à transpirer. Le colonel était curieux, sans pourtant l'être excessivement, mais l'homme mi- ours ne savait pas mentir. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile de le faire en sachant que l'homme face lui pouvait mettre fin à sa vie dans l'instant s'il découvrait la supercherie. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse valable rapidement. Il ne voulait pas déclencher les soupçons du colonel et risquer de mettre en danger les deux passagers de son traîneau. Il réfléchit aussi vite que son anxiété le lui permettait et trouva une idée qui lui paressait convenable.

- Voyons colonel, vous savez bien ce qu'il y a de ce côté de l'île !

Edward l'observa, interloqué.

- Mais si ! Les Snowbirds sont extrêmement nombreux dans cette zone et leurs œufs sont savoureux. Vous n'étiez pas courant ?

- Certainely not, mon ami !

- Oh mais c'est très compréhensible. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas installés ici depuis très longtemps. C'est sûrement pour ça que vous étiez dans l'ignorance. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser. Elie souhaite que je lui rapporte ces œufs pour le déjeuner et je dois me dépêcher pour ne pas la faire attendre. Ma femme peut parfois être une vraie furie si elle est contrariée.

Le colonel éclata d'un rire franc, avant de reprendre :

- Je ne la connaissais point ainsi. Enfin, transmettez-lui mes hommages. Je dois moi-même rejoindre mes hommes qui campent dans une clairière à quelques pas d'ici. Il faut que je leur rapporte de quoi se sustenter. Goodbye my friend !

Et il disparut pour réapparaître une seconde plus tard près du renne sans vie. Il hissa la bête sur son épaule sans difficulté et, après un dernier signe de main en direction de Haru, se volatilisa à nouveau.

Sentant que le traîneau se remettait en marche, Luffy se dégagea des couvertures et se redressa. Il se leva et rejoignit Haru.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

« Ces enfants vont me faire faire une crise cardiaque… »

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, grommela-t-il de son habituel ton bourru. Maintenant, va ta rassoir dans le traîneau. Je vous ai fait une fleur en prenant mon traîneau pour vous éviter de marcher, alors que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Oui monsieur ! Tout de suite monsieur !

Luffy remonta à bord et rejoignis Nami. Celle-ci était déboussolée. Elle se rappelait de la crainte que lui avait inspirée la présence de l'officier de la Marine. Mais le retour de son capitaine dans le traîneau raviva en elle les différentes sensations qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était collée contre lui, quelques instants auparavant. A ces pensées, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Luffy souriait toujours, mais au fond de lui, tout était confus. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était caché sous les couvertures avec Nami ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire. Et la présence de la navigatrice ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il en touche quelques mots à Chopper. S'il était malade, c'était au petit docteur qu'il fallait faire appel. Il trouverait peut-être une solution. Haru les interrompit dans leurs réflexions respectives en lançant d'une voie forte :

- Mer en vue, les enfants !

* * *

><p>Usopp, installé confortablement dans la vigie, scrutait les terres devant lui, attentif, une main sur le front et les yeux plissés. Puis soudain :<p>

- Ils sont là ! Réveillez-vous les gars ! Luffy et Nami arrivent, ils sont de retour !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lumitown

**Chapitre 8 : Lumitown**

« Je suis fier d'être le fils d'un pirate ! »

_Usopp_

* * *

><p>Le capitaine et la navigatrice étaient là, enfin de retour. L'équipage accourut et se pencha en avant du bastingage afin de les voir arriver. Assis sur un lourd traîneau de bois noir tiré par un étrange ours portant un bonnet et des gants, Nami et Luffy lançaient à leurs amis des sourires éclatants et leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Ils arrivèrent au pied du Sunny et Luffy dit d'une voix joyeuse :<p>

- Salut les gars ! Content de vous voir. Lancez-nous l'échelle de corde, qu'on puisse vous rejoindre et faire la fête !

Usopp et Chopper s'exécutèrent avec entrain, trop heureux de revoir leur capitaine et la cartographe sains et saufs, bien qu'ils ne les aient quitté que le temps d'une nuit. Ils firent glisser l'échelle le long de la coque et Luffy plaça ses mains sur la taille de Nami pour l'aider à grimper. A la fin de son ascension, Sanji endossa son rôle de gentleman et tendit sa main à la jeune femme avec élégance pour qu'elle puisse franchir le bastingage sans encombre. Il était aux petits soins avec elle car elle lui avait manqué et qu'il s'était fait du souci. Il s'était également inquiété pour Luffy, mais Nami était une femme, elle méritait donc un peu plus d'attention de sa part. Lorsqu'elle se réceptionna sur le pont, Chopper sauta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il ne faut plus que vous nous inquiétiez comme ça, Nami ! Sanglota-t-il contre le manteau de la navigatrice, étonnée mais aussi touchée par tant d'attention. Tu me le promets ?

Nami lui sourit tendrement et passa sa main sur son chapeau en un geste affectueux.

- C'est promis, Chopper. C'est promis.

- En tout cas, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur en ne revenant pas hier soir, ajouta Usopp. Mais nous sommes contents que vous soyez rentrés. Luffy, tu nous rejoins ?

- J'arrive ! Répondit celui-ci. Attends deux petites minutes.

Il se retourna vers Haru qui tentait de partir sans se faire remarquer. Après tout, ils avaient convenu qu'il s'en irait dès que les pirates auraient retrouvé leur navire, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, Luffy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Dites donc Haru, lança Luffy d'une voix forte, vous comptez aller où comme ça ?

« Et mince ! Se dit Haru en levant les yeux. Moi qui voulais partir sans demander mon reste pour que ces pirates me fichent enfin la paix, je crois que c'est raté. Mais je ne laisserai pas le jeunot avoir le dessus ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaires à eux, et il pourra bien dire ce qu'il veut, je ne me ferai pas voir ! »

- Il y a un problème, gamin ?

- Un peu qu'il y a un problème ! S'échauffa Luffy. Vous nous avez sauvé, vous nous avez recueilli chez vous toute une nuit pour que rien de mal ne nous arrive, vous nous avez ramené au Sunny et couvert devant un soldat de la Marine et vous partez comme ça, sans même nous dire au revoir ! Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de compensation, mais venez au moins boire quelque chose de chaud avec nous ! Pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Haru regarda avec hésitation Luffy et l'équipage à bord du navire qui le scrutait avec curiosité. C'est vrai que boire une tasse de café fumant était une perspective alléchante mais il s'était promis de ne plus fricoter avec ces forbans, surtout depuis qu'il avait dû les couvrir devant le colonel Edward, au risque de se faire prendre lui-même et d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Mais d'un autre côté, même s'il ne les avait pas côtoyés bien longtemps, il avait commencé à s'attacher au garçon et à la jeune fille. Après tout, ils avaient beau être des écumeurs des mers, ils n'étaient pas bien méchants. Au contraire, ils étaient même plutôt sympathiques pour des gens venus de ce monde.

Nami, devant l'indécision de Haru, lança sur un ton enjoué d'où pointait une touche de malice :

- Allez Haru, grimpez. Vous n'arriverez pas à faire changer d'avis Luffy, une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas. Et s'il veut que vous veniez trinquer avec nous, vous ne pourrez pas y échapper. Et puis, que dirait votre femme si elle apprenait que vous avez refusé notre hospitalité ? N'oubliez pas que j'ai un den den mushi à bord.

Sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à une invitation.

« La garce ! Grommela Haru dans sa barbe. Utiliser le prétexte de ma femme pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle est rusée la petite ! »

Luffy regarda son hôte, les yeux brillants, un sourire collé au visage. Haru passa une dernière fois son regard de Nami à Luffy, puis leva les bras en signe d'abandon.

- D'accord, je vais monter à bord de votre coque de noix. Mais un verre, pas plus !

Nami laissa passer le fait qu'il ait traité le Sunny de « coque de noix » et sourit, tandis que Luffy sautait de joie et montait à bord, suivit de près par Haru. Une fois tous deux sur le pont, les autres membres de l'équipage assistèrent à la transformation humaine de leur invité. Des cheveux bruns en batailles, des yeux en amandes couleur miel et une forte stature, devant eux se tenait un homme tout à fait normal. Les pirates le saluèrent chacun à leur manière. Zoro lui lança un simple regard en biais, qui l'intimida un peu, Sanji lui serra brièvement la main, Usopp, Chopper et Franky le harcelaient de questions sur son pouvoir de métamorphose et Robin lui sourit, ce qui le déstabilisa et fit naître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Haru aimait sa femme et lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la mort, mais il savait reconnaître une jolie femme quand il en voyait une. Et il devait avouer que Robin était particulièrement agréable à regarder. Luffy observa son équipage, enfin complet, s'agiter autour de Haru et sourit. Il aimait contempler ces petits moments de leur vie où rien ne les contrariaient, où tout le monde était heureux et laissait les tracas s'envoler avec le brise marine. Il tourna la tête et posa ses yeux sur la navigatrice qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle aussi souriait, la joie d'avoir retrouvé ses amis se peignant sur son visage. La voir ainsi le fit sourire davantage. Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque Nami était heureuse, il se sentait heureux également. Se remémorant les questions qu'il s'était posé à propos des sensations qu'il ressentait parfois en présence de sa navigatrice, il se demanda si cela n'avait pas un lien. Pourquoi ses sentiments et ses émotions étaient décuplés en présence de Nami, et non quand il était en compagnie de Robin, par exemple ? Le jeune homme se promit de soumettre ses interrogations à Chopper, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où Haru et le reste de son équipage s'étaient rassemblés.

Sanji s'activait déjà derrière ses fourneaux, en vue de préparer un vrai festin avec les aliments qu'il restait en réserve, tandis que Haru riait à gorges déployée face aux pitreries de Chopper et Usopp. Robin, assise à côté de Nami lui demandait comment s'était déroulée la soirée en compagnie de Luffy, et cette dernière rougit, n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre les sous-entendus de son amie. Franky et Zoro avaient ouvert des tonneaux de rhum et de cola et les boissons coulaient à flot. Sanji participa à la bonne humeur en servant une quantité impressionnante de plats variés, auxquels Luffy faisait le plus grand honneur. Le repas s'éternisa, sans pour autant perdre son ambiance festive et chaleureuse. Luffy chapardait de la nourriture dans toutes les assiettes, ce qui provoqua une guerre pour la sauvegarde des plats avec Haru, Zoro et Usopp. Franky jouait de la guitare debout sur sa chaise, sous les yeux émerveillés de Chopper et sous les applaudissements de Robin et Nami. Ils n'avaient pas d'événements particuliers à fêter et n'avaient pas accomplis d'exploits fabuleux, ils se réjouissaient simplement du fait d'être tous réunis. Alors que le capitaine et le canonnier se disputaient un morceau de rosbif dégoulinant de sauce aux champignons, celui-ci leur échappa des mains et atterrit violemment dans l'assiette de la navigatrice, éclaboussant son visage et ses vêtements. Aussitôt le silence se fit et Usopp se dit qu'il avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il se prépara à l'ouragan de colère et à la tornade de poings qui allaient suivre, mais étrangement ceux-ci ne vinrent pas. A la place, Nami éclata de rire, surprenant d'abord son entourage, qui se joignit finalement à elle.

- Désolée Nami, dit Luffy après un énième fou rire. On ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- C'est bon, je vous le passe cette fois, répondit-elle en souriant. En tout cas, j'ai le ventre plein, je ne peux plus rien avaler. Merci Sanji, c'était délicieux.

- Ah un compliment de Nami-swan ! S'extasia le coq en virevoltant. Je peux mourir en paix !

- Vas-y, personne ne te retient, lança Zoro d'un ton goguenard.

- Tu me cherches, escrimeur du dimanche ?!

- Viens, j't'attends !

La dispute entre les deux hommes recommença sous les cris et les hourras de Luffy, Usopp et Franky. Haru, qui jusque là regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, s'approcha de Robin et lui demanda discrètement :

- Dites-moi, ils sont toujours comme ça vos amis ?

Robin sourit devant la question et répondit :

- Toujours. Bien que là, ils soient un peu fatigués. Ils retiennent leurs coups.

« Comment ça, ils retiennent leurs coups ? Se dit Haru, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet équipage de fous ?! »

Nami se leva en esquivant les deux combattants et se dirigea vers Haru et Robin.

- Je vais prendre un bain pour me nettoyer. Haru, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être prévenir Elie que vous allez bien. Comme cela fait un moment que vous êtes partis et que vous êtes toujours avec nous, elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir.

- Oh zut Elie ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je l'ai complètement oubliée ! Elle va m'en vouloir. Je suis un mari indigne !

- Mais non, mais non, répliqua Nami en esquissant un sourire. Donnez-moi votre numéro de den den mushi, je vais l'appeler. Entre femme, la communication passe mieux.

Elle lui tendit un crayon et un morceau de papier sur lequel il nota l'information, et elle quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Robin.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, et que la dispute entre Sanji et Zoro s'arrêta, le calme revint dans la cuisine. Haru tenait à aider Sanji à faire la vaisselle pour le remercier du délicieux repas qu'il avait préparé et celui-ci accepta, faisant remarquer à ses compagnons qu'ils devraient un peu plus souvent prendre exemple sur leur invité. Robin avait préparé du café qu'elle déposa devant ses amis, avant de prendre place aux côté de Franky. Usopp posa alors à Luffy une question qui le taraudait depuis que lui et la navigatrice était rentrée :

- Dis Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Nami ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, tu as bien vu comme nous à quel point elle n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment, qu'elle s'énerve pour un rien et tout ça. Mais là, elle n'a pas crié une seule fois, même quand elle a reçut la sauce du gigot dans la figure. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que notre dernière heure était arrivée à ce moment-là. Elle n'a fait que rire et sourire depuis qu'on vous a retrouvé. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer quand vous étiez tous les deux chez Haru-san pour que son comportement change comme ça.

- C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air bien plus sereine, commenta l'archéologue en serrant sa tasse de café fumante entre ses mains.

- Luffy regarda ses amis tour à tour, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il dit :

- Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous voulez parler. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle avait l'air d'aller mieux pendant le repas, mais je vous jure que je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

- Peut-être que la présence de capitaine-san suffit à la détendre, ajouta Robin en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda Luffy.

- Rien de bien important, répondit la jeune femme en souriant mystérieusement.

Luffy la regarda une dernière fois une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux, puis se leva et apostropha son équipage :

- Au fait, puisque tout le monde est là, à part Nami mais je ne veux pas qu'elle nous entende, j'aimerai avoir une discussion avec vous tous.

Sanji qui avait terminé la vaisselle, s'avança et s'assit à côté de Robin. Haru resta en retrait, ne se sentant pas vraiment concerné par les décisions d'un pirate, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, curieux. Zoro, somnolant contre un mur, avait ouvert les yeux en entendant son capitaine adopter un ton sérieux et porta toute son attention sur ce qui allait être dit prochainement. Usopp, Chopper et Franky avaient retrouvé leur calme et écoutait Luffy. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

- Sanji, je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il nous reste comme provisions.

Le cuisinier expira un nuage de fumée avant de répondre :

- Maintenant, plus grand-chose. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de vous préparer des plats à la fois équilibrés, bons et consistants pour qu'aucun de vous n'ait faim, mais depuis le début du voyage, je nous rationne. Sur Grand Line, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et je me suis préparé à l'éventualité qu'il faille qu'on se sert la ceinture un jour, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais pas dû autant utiliser nos rations pour ce repas, mais j'étais content de vous retrouver Nami-san et toi, et comme nous sommes sur une île sur laquelle nous pourrons nous réapprovisionner, je me suis un peu laissé aller. Donc concrètement, à part du rhum, quelques tranches de viande séchée et deux ou trois fruits secs, il n'y a plus rien à manger sur ce navire.

Luffy laissa son cerveau assimiler l'information et commença à en envisager diverses solutions au problème, avant de se tourner vers Chopper et de le lui poser la même question.

- Je suis un peu dans le même cas que Sanji, répondit le petit médecin. J'ai des médicaments permettant de soigner de graves maladies, mais quand il s'agit des fournitures basiques, comme des gélules pour faire tomber la fièvre ou stopper un mal de tête, je n'ai plus rien. Je pourrais bien faire quelque chose si j'avais certaines plantes sous la main, mais vu le climat de cette île, ça m'étonnerait que je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Et puis, je n'ai plus aucun bandage propre, je suis obligé d'emprunter le coton que les filles utilisent pour leur visage et mon dernier flacon de désinfectant est presque vide.

- Je vois…

Zoro observa Luffy avec attention. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? Pourquoi tant de sérieux et d'intérêt pour leur confort matériel soudainement ? D'habitude, il ne s'en préoccupait pas car il savait que Nami et les autres géraient très bien la situation. Alors pourquoi s'y intéresser maintenant ? Luffy passa sa main sur son visage puis tourna son visage vers Franky.

- Et toi Franky ? Tu es aussi en manque de matériel ?

- Ouais. Je subis une pénurie de clous, il ne me reste qu'une demi-douzaine de planches de bois, et on est surtout à court de cola. J'ai utilisé le dernier baril tout à l'heure pour me recharger. Donc fini les coups de Burst et autres prouesses mécaniques.

- Ok…Dit sombrement Luffy, avant de se lever sous les yeux incrédules de ses compagnons, d'attraper sa veste et de quitter la cuisine.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, l'équipage se jeta des regards surpris.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Demanda Usopp.

- Lui seul le sait, répondit Robin. Mais il semblerait que Luffy soit en train de prendre les choses en main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Va savoir…

Luffy avait retrouvé sa place sur la figure de proue et se perdait dans ses pensées. Il avait très bien compris ce qui perturbait sa navigatrice lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans tous ses états la veille au soir, et il avait alors pris la décision d'éviter d'alimenter ses angoisses. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'ils quittent l'île, dès que le log pose indiquerait la destination de la prochaine île. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pose la question à Haru. Seulement, il y avait un problème de taille : toutes leurs réserves étaient à sec, et donc ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de reprendre la mer dans ces conditions. Ils devaient trouver cette fichue ville et se ravitailler, il en allait de leur survie. Et ils le feraient, même si cela devait indisposer Nami.

Luffy soupira et posa son menton dans sa main. Il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir et être aussi concentré n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il regarda distraitement les vagues s'écraser mollement contre la coque du navire, et sentit le vent froid lui caresser le visage. Il devait à tout prix aider Nami à se ressaisir, mais il devait aussi veiller au bien-être de son équipage. Il souffla une dernière fois, avant de se lever et de sourire à l'océan, pour se redonner du courage.

- Luffy ?

Le susnommé se retourna, surpris de ne pas voir senti de présence derrière lui. Chopper le regardait, un air curieux sur la figure.

- Oui Chopper ?

- Les autres et moi, nous aimerions te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- J'arrive.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des garçons, où ils retrouvèrent Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky et même Haru, assis autour de la table basse. La chambre des garçons était spacieuse mais simple. Et plutôt bien rangée, pour une pièce habitée uniquement par des hommes. Il faut dire que Nami y était allée de sa petite crise quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'elle était entrée et avait découvert des vêtements sales, et même des sous-vêtements, jonchant le sol et des lits encore défaits. Après quelques coups bien placés dont elle avait le secret sur la tête de ses amis, la chambre rivalisait de propreté avec celle des filles. Depuis, les garçons s'étaient un peu relâchés, mais la pièce restait parfaitement vivable. Luffy s'installa entre Zoro et Usopp, et Sanji prit alors la parole.

- Luffy, cette île n'est pas aussi tranquille que Nami le pensait. Nous avons tous fait de drôles de rencontres hier, et elles n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Vas-y Chopper, raconte-lui.

Chopper se leva et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il doit y avoir dans cette ville des gens mal intentionnés. Avec Sanji, nous avons découvert qu'il est impossible de se rendre à Lumitown, car elle est entourée d'une muraille de ronces qui semblent vivantes.

- Vivantes ?! S'exclama Luffy.

- En tout cas elles bougeaient toutes seules, et obéissaient à quelqu'un, une femme d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, cachée dans la végétation. On pense que ces ronces ont dû être génétiquement modifiées. En tout cas, de telles plantes d'une taille si démesurée n'est certainement pas l'œuvre de la nature. C'est forcément le travail d'hommes, et d'hommes aux intentions pas très respectables, vu la manière dont ils s'en servent.

- Nous aussi, on est tombé sur quelque chose de pas super, intervint Franky. Long-pif et moi, on essayait d'atteindre la ville, quand on a entendu des gens parler. On s'est approché et là on a vu des soldats de la Marine autour d'un feu de camp. On a écouté leur conversation, et d'après ce qu'on a comprit, nous ne sommes pas les seuls pirates présent sur l'île. L'un des officiers a parlé d'un certain Rui du Vent, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et vu ce qu'il en disait, ce gars-là, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un enfant de cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Luffy ? Demanda Zoro en se tournant vers lui. Tu es notre capitaine, c'est à toi de prendre une décision sur ce que nous devons faire.

Celui les regarda un par un, puis les questionna :

- Où est Nami ?

- Robin s'occupe de la distraire. On n'aime pas lui mentir, mais on a pensé que c'était mieux qu'elle n'entende pas cette conversation.

- Donc elle n'est au courant de rien.

- Non.

- Bien. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Je sais qu'elle a peur des dangers présent sur l'île, Haru nous en a parlé hier soir, mais elle va devoir s'adapter. Nous devons vraiment refaire tous nos stocks, donc nous partirons en ville. Chopper, est-ce que du linge propre comme bandage ça pourrait faire l'affaire ?

- Oui. Ce ne sera pas aussi bien que de vrais bandages, mais ça peut me dépanner.

- Et le reste de rhum, ça pourrait te servir de désinfectant ?

- Euh… Oui. Répondit Chopper un peu estomaqué par l'ingéniosité de son capitaine.

- Un si bon alcool… Gâché, grommela Zoro.

- Mets-la en veilleuse marimo, tu veux ?

- Dis donc sourcil-en-vrille, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait appelle à un toutou pour dames.

- Qui tu traites de toutou ?! Espèce de…

- Stop.

Luffy avait placé son bras entre les deux hommes, signifiant clairement que la querelle s'arrêtait là. Zoro et Sanji se jetèrent une dernière fois un regard rempli de haine, avant de se rassoir d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

- Sanji, je veux que tu nous prépares des casse-croûtes pour demain matin.

- Et avec quels aliments, capitaine ?

- T'inquiète, j'en sortirai de ma planque secrète. Oups !

Luffy sut qu'à l'instant même où il avait prononcé ces mots, il s'était condamné. Des sueurs froides glissaient le long de son dos, tandis qu'il observait le cuisinier inspirer un peu de tabac, avant de le recracher en une volute de fumée.

- Une planque secrète. Dit celui-ci calmement en articulant bien chaque mot. Que veux-tu dire par là, cher capitaine ?

Luffy, sentant la tempête arriver, tenta de s'échapper par le hublot, mais Sanji fut le plus rapide. Il attrapa le jeune homme par l'oreille, une main dans la poche et l'attira vers lui. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et d'un ton dangereux, annonça :

- Tu as tout intérêt à me ramener l'intégralité de ce qu'il y a dans ta planque. Je me fiche de savoir où elle se trouve, mais si jamais j'apprends, que tu as encore piqué de la bouffe dans MON frigo, capitaine ou pas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Compris ?

- Luffy acquiesça, trop effrayé par son coq pour oser refuser. Les deux hommes se rassirent et Usopp reprit :

- Donc pour résumer Luffy, tu veux qu'on parte en ville demain matin ?

- Oui. Si nous partions maintenant, nous serions surpris par la nuit. Donc demain matin, on bouge. Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts.

- Et pour Nami ? Demanda Zoro

- Je m'en occupe. Mais d'abord, ça vous dit de faire un peu de pêche ?

- Ouais !

* * *

><p>Haru avait quitté la chambre des garçons et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Il repensa à son fils et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Luffy lui ressemblait étrangement : enjoué, un brin naïf et surtout complètement inconscient. Haru savait que s'ils prenaient la direction de la ville, ils finiraient par tomber tôt ou tard sur les hommes de la Marine, ou sur les pirates de ce gredin de Rui du Vent. Et même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelques choses de mal à cette équipage, aussi déjanté soit-il.<p>

- On est perdu dans ses pensées, Haru-san ?

Haru se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Robin, son éternel sourire accroché au visage. Remis de sa surprise, il reporta son regard sur l'océan avant de répondre :

- Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendez vraiment compte. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

- C'est ce qui fait le charme de notre voyage.

- Mais enfin, vous n'êtes que des gamins ! Vous avez toute la vie devant vous ! Ne la gâchez pas en risquant de vous attirer des ennuis ! Si c'est de matériel et de provisions dont vous avez besoin, ma femme et moi nous pouvons vous aider. Alors quittez cette île, tant que vous le pouvez encore !

- Vous avez rencontré Luffy. Vous commencez à comprendre son caractère. Jamais il n'acceptera tous ces services. De plus, comme l'a si justement dit Nami-san, quand Luffy a une idée en tête, il n'en démord pas.

Haru réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne cautionnait toujours pas le fait qu'ils veuillent se rendre en ville, mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls au risque qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, il se décida :

- Très bien. Je vais vous filer un coup de main. Laissez-moi simplement prévenir ma femme que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir et je vous aiderai à vous préparer et aller en ville.

* * *

><p>Le soleil, levé depuis deux heures déjà, éclairait de ses rayons un étrange petit groupe de personnes plus insolites les unes que les autres, se mouvant dans la neige. L'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille, guidé par un ours brun plus grand que la moyenne, s'était réveillé à l'aube et se dirigeait vers la petite ville de Lumitown, riant et bavardant comme si leur chemin était une simple promenade de santé. Haru était en tête et restait sur le qui-vive, son flair et son instinct le prévenant en cas de danger. Luffy gambadait joyeusement dans la neige en compagnie de Chopper, plus heureux que jamais de se retrouver dans un lieu lui rappelant son île natale. Zoro et Sanji, s'ils ne se battaient pas, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jauger du regard et de se lancer de temps à autre de petites piques faisant mouche à chaque fois. Franky qui marchait derrière eux, observait leur joute verbale et visuelle avec attention, pariant avec Robin à ses côtés sur celui qui craquerait et en viendrait aux mains le premier. L'archéologue se contentait de sourire face à ces monologues, appréciant simplement la compagnie de ses compagnons de voyages. Usopp, qui n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de remettre le pied sur cette île apparemment pas si tranquille, continuait son chemin seul, ruminant dans sa barbe mais comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options. Alors qu'il se plaignait une nouvelle fois d'une crise de « si-je-vais-sur-cette-île-je-vais-mourir », il se retourna et aperçut Nami se tenant un peu en retrait, ne marchant pas tout à fait droit et l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le canonnier ralentit son allure et attendit que Nami arrive à sa hauteur, avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de marcher en silence à côté d'elle. Nami sortit de sa rêverie et lança un coup d'œil à son ami. Il ne la regarda pas, se contentant de fixer le chemin devant lui, sans pour autant retirer sa main. Nami esquissa un petit sourire.<p>

De tous ses amis masculins, Usopp était indéniablement celui dont elle se sentait la plus proche. Bien sûr leurs centres d'intérêts étaient différents : elle aimait l'argent et ses mandariniers plus que tout, il souhaitait devenir un guerrier fort et courageux pour être comme son père. Elle était pingre, voleuse et forte tête, il était peureux, menteur et un brin nymphomane. Cependant ce qui les rapprochait, c'étaient l'amitié sans faille qu'ils portaient à leurs amis et cette capacité commune à comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il fallait compter sur les autres pour sauver sa vie. Ils n'avaient jamais été les membres les plus forts, ni les plus endurants de l'équipage, mais ils avaient cette volonté de faire bouger les choses. Mais en attendant qu'ils aient rattrapé le haut niveau de Luffy, Zoro ou encore Sanji, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pour se soutenir moralement et physiquement. Après tout, c'était bien Usopp qui avait fabriqué à Nami son fameux Climat Tact. Et Nami prêtait de temps en temps de quoi écrire au sniper, afin que celui-ci puisse donner de ses nouvelles à son amie Kaya. Dans un sens, ils se complétaient, se comprenant dans un geste ou dans un regard.

Leur route durait depuis une bonne heure déjà, et Nami commençait à reconnaître le chemin que Luffy et elle avaient emprunté deux jours auparavant. Mais pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Haru bifurqua sur la gauche et les guida vers un promontoire. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, il les stoppa, avant de prendre la parole.

- A partir d'ici, nous allons prendre un chemin détourné pour pouvoir entrer dans Lumitown sans avoir à nous approcher du barrage de ronces. Nous ne savons pas si les soldats de la Marine ont levé le camp depuis ces deux derniers jours et nous ne savons pas non plus si Rui du Vent a envoyé des espions pour surveiller les alentours de sa barrière. Donc je vous préviens, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant, amplifié par son apparence d'homme mi- ours. Si j'entends le moindre bruit, la moindre plainte… Je me ferai un plaisir de faire avaler sa langue à celui qui aura parlé ! Je veux que vous soyez discret ! Comme des ninjas ! Et pensez à effacer vos empruntes derrière vous. Pour ça, vous prenez une branche d'un arbre touffu et vous fouettez la neige avec. Ce sera un peu moins suspect que des traces de pas.

Semblant apprécier la comparaison des ninjas, Luffy se mit à prendre des positions grotesques, bien vite arrêtées par le poing de Nami s'écrasant sur sa tête. Elle avait beau ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, remettre son capitaine à sa place était un loisir dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer. L'équipage reprit son chemin, tous les membres ayant compris l'intérêt de se montrer discret. Zoro et Sanji avaient cessé leurs chamailleries, Franky et Robin marchaient côte à côté en prenant soin de regarder où ils posaient leur pieds, Usopp gardait sa main sur l'épaule de Nami et celle-ci put sentir par la pression un peu plus forte qu'il exerçait avec ses doigts que l'annonce de leur guide avait crispé un peu plus le sniper. Luffy avait quitté sa place en tête et marchait à la droite de Nami, Chopper sur les talons. Usopp jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui regardait droit devant lui, aussi sérieux que possible.

« Décidément, il est de plus en plus sérieux en ce moment notre cher capitaine, remarqua-t-il intérieurement. Il a dû attraper un drôle de virus, virus qui à mon avis a pour origine quelqu'un à côté de moi… »

Le canonnier esquissa un sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur le chemin enneigé. La veille, il avait attendu avec appréhension que Luffy revienne de sa discussion avec Nami à propos de leur départ. Il s'était assis dans son hamac, les autres garçons commençant à s'endormir, quand Luffy avait ouvert la porte de la chambre et était rentré sans aucun trace de coup sur le visage ou ailleurs. Le capitaine remarquant que l'un de ses subordonnés était encore réveillé malgré l'heure tardive, il s'était dirigé vers Usopp et l'avait rassuré sur l'état de Nami. Usopp se dit que Luffy avait su trouver les bons mots, car il n'avait entendu aucun cri de colère provenant de la chambre des filles et d'après ce que lui avait dit son ami, la navigatrice, si elle avait manifesté un peu de panique au début de leur conversation, s'était vite calmée avant d'acquiescer calmement à la demande de son capitaine. Usopp avait alors pensé que son capitaine savait vraiment s'y prendre avec la jeune femme, et des soupçons à propos des sentiments que les deux pirates éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avaient commencé à l'assaillirent. Il s'était alors promis de les observer à leur insu et de mener sa petite enquête.

Usopp sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leur petit groupe s'était arrêté face à un immense pan de montagne couvert de neige. Il leva la tête et observa le pic rocheux qui s'élevait plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Le flanc de la montagne était escarpé, comme écorché par le vent glacial et de longues stalactites pendaient dangereusement dans le vide. L'équipage avait le souffle coupé devant tant de majesté et de grandeur. Chopper se fit la réflexion que, même si ce n'était pas les montagnes de Drum, qui ne supportaient aucune comparaison, ce pic là était tout aussi grandiose en son genre. Seul Haru ne regardait pas en l'air, occupé à déplacer de sa force d'ours de larges branches d'arbres et un rocher faisant deux fois sa taille. Devant les grognements involontaires qu'il émettait, les Mugiwaras reportèrent leur attention sur ce qu'il se passait devant eux et purent ainsi entrevoir une cavité dans la paroi de la montagne, auparavant dissimulée par les branches et le rocher. Elle n'était ni très haute, ni très large et son obscurité faisait penser à un gouffre sans fond.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on entre là-dedans, risqua Usopp, pas très rassuré.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Haru sur un ton de défi. Vous connaissez un autre chemin pour éviter le barrage de ronces ? Moi en tout cas c'est le seul qui me vienne à l'esprit. Alors arrêtez de faire vos poules mouillés, et bougez-vous d'entrer !

Tous pénétrèrent un par un dans la grotte, se baissant pour la plupart, le plafond n'étant pas très haut. Haru les rejoignit le dernier après s'être assuré d'avoir refermé le passage derrière eux, les plongeant dans le noir total. On entendit alors le bruit d'une allumette que l'on craque, et une flamme vacillante vint éclairer d'un mince filet de lumière le visage de Sanji, avant de s'éteindre après s'être consumée.

- Bon. Et maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci.

La voix de Haru s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la caverne :

- Docteur, j'ai besoin de votre linge et d'un peu de rhum.

- Mais je les gardais au cas où j'aurais des blessures à soigner, commença Chopper.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en utiliserai qu'en petite quantité. Je suis sur votre gauche.

A contrecœur, le petit renne sortit avec précaution le matériel demandé et s'avança à tâtons vers Haru. Après s'être fait passer le matériel, celui-ci s'éloigna un peu, et l'équipage entendit le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire trois fois, suivit de celui d'une gourde que l'on ouvre et du liquide qui s'écoule. Intrigués, ils attendirent la suite des évènements en se demandant ce que leur guide pouvait bien leur préparer. Haru retourna après de Choper en se servant de son flair et lui rendit ses affaires, avant de s'adresser à Sanji :

- Cuistot, ne bougez pas de là où vous êtes, je viens vers vous. J'ai besoin de votre paquet d'allumettes.

Le coq resta immobile, les allumettes dans la main gauche et sentit la présence imposante de l'homme mi- ours à ses côtés. Une nouvelle fois, le susnommé s'éloigna et craqua une première allumette qu'il approcha d'un objet long et solide, au bout étrangement recouvert de tissu. Lorsque la flamme fut assez proche, elle embrasa le torchon humide et illumina Haru et la paroi derrière lui. L'opération fut répétée deux fois, et la visibilité redevint à peu près normale. La lumière chassa la pénombre et les Mugiwaras virent ainsi Haru sous sa forme humaine, deux torches dans la main gauche, une autre torche et le paquet d'allumettes coincé entre son pouce et son index droits.

- C'était donc à ça que vous servez tout ce matos, intervint Franky. Ingénieux, le grand-père !

- Hé, ne la ramenez pas trop vous ! Je suis presque sûr que j'ai moins de cinq de différence avec vous.

- En tout cas, c'est super on va pouvoir voir où sont nos pieds avec ça, s'extasia Luffy.

Haru sourit, avant de lui tendre l'une des torches. Il rendit son paquet à Sanji, donna une source de lumière à Robin et garda la dernière.

- Maintenant qu'on est paré, je vous conseille fortement de me suivre sans dévier. Cette grotte est un vrai labyrinthe et un rien nous fait perdre la direction.

- Pour ça, Marimo est un parfait exemple, lança Sanji, goguenard. Tenez, y a qu'à voir.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la gauche et virent Zoro s'avancer nonchalant les mains dans les poches en direction du passage que Haru avait refermé quelques minutes auparavant. Se sentant épié, l'épéiste jeta un regard derrière et lui face aux visages sans expressions de ses amis. Seul Sanji, un peu plus loin riait à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, se tenant les côtes et s'appuyant de temps en temps contre la paroi pour ne pas tomber. Zoro observait ses compagnons sans comprendre leur soudaine attitude.

- A ce niveau-là, c'est sûrement pathologique, chuchota Usopp. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui, Chopper ?

- Malheureusement non, lui répondit le docteur sur le même ton. Cela dépasse toutes mes compétences, et ça m'étonnerait qu'un livre explique son cas. C'est peut-être une malédiction ?

- S'il te plaît Chopper, ne parle pas de malheurs !

Zoro, comprenant de moins en moins pourquoi ses amis le regardaient ainsi, s'impatienta et lança sur un ton de défi :

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, et sur un signe de main de Haru, l'équipage se remit en route en silence. Sanji continuait à rire, les larmes aux yeux, à croire qu'il ne savait plus faire autre chose. Zoro le remarqua et grogna :

- T'as un problème, Ero-Cook ?!

- Moi non. Mais toi oui, et un gros ! répondit-il en ricanant.

- Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir lequel ?

- T'as un compas défectueux à la place du cerveau !

La guerre venait d'être déclarée. Le bretteur, plus qu'irrité par l'attitude du cuisinier, dégaina ses sabres et s'élança sur son opposant. Celui-ci, para le coup à l'aide de sa jambe et de son pied droit et se prépara pour un nouvel assaut, que Zoro évita en croisant ses sabres devant lui, avant de repartir à l'attaque à son tour.

- Les enfants se chamaillent encore, dit Usopp, blasé.

- Franchement, ils me fatiguent, ajouta Nami en soupirant. Ce sont des cas désespérés.

Zoro et Sanji poursuivaient leur dispute, quand une ombre large et gigantesque se dressa derrière eux silencieusement. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas, trop absorbés à se faire la guerre, quand l'ombre les saisit chacun par le col et le projeta contre la paroi de la grotte en poussant un hurlement terrifiant. Les deux pirates se relevèrent rapidement et firent face à… Haru, sous sa forme complète d'ours. Ne comprenant pas vraiment son comportement, ils restèrent un moment sur leur garde jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mettent à hurler :

- Maintenant ça suffit les gamineries ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous comporter comme des idiots, alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et sans broncher ! Pour la peine, vous resterez tous les deux juste derrière moi, comme ça j'aurai un œil sur vous ! Allez en route !

Zoro et Sanji, n'ayant pas envie de provoquer une nouvelle fois les foudres de leur guide, s'exécutèrent et le suivirent de mauvaise grâce. Haru leur avait parlé comme à des enfants en train de faire une bêtise et l'un comme l'autre se sentait profondément humilié. Mais il valait mieux ne rien dire, l'homme pouvant se montrer effrayant et étonnamment fort selon la situation. Cependant, ils se promirent tous les deux que lorsqu'une bonne occasion se présenterait à eux, ils lui donneraient une bonne correction, leur fierté masculine étant en jeu. Robin émit un rire discret devant les dos voûtés et les ronchonnements de ses deux amis. Avec eux au moins, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Nami souriait de toutes ses dents, l'occasion de voir ces deux là se faire remettre à leur place étant un événement plus que rare et même Usopp se mit à ricaner.

Haru les fit s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la caverne, s'éloignant peu à peu de l'endroit où il avait allumé les torches. Ils passèrent par des chemins où le plafond était si bas et les parois si rapprochées, qu'ils devaient avancer à quatre pattes l'un derrière l'autre. Lorsque Sanji se retrouva dans cette position juste derrière Zoro, des larmes de désespoir roulèrent le long de ses joues. Si seulement il avait pu se trouver derrière Nami-swan ou Robin- chan ! Le paysage aurait été bien plus plaisant à regarder. A la place, Robin se déplaçait devant Franky qui se sentait vraiment à l'étroit avec sa carrure, et Nami était devant Luffy, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre quelques rougeurs en voyant le postérieur de sa navigatrice juste sous ses yeux.

« La vie est injuste, se lamenta intérieurement le cuisinier. »

D'autres fois encore, la grotte s'ouvrait sur de gigantesques galeries, le plafond s'élevant une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux. Des stalactites pendaient, plus ou moins grandes, certaines rejoignant même les stalagmites au sol et formant ainsi des colonnes au diamètre démesuré. Dans l'une de ces vastes salles, des peintures rupestres accaparèrent l'attention de l'archéologue et Nami dut la tirer par le bras pour l'arracher à ses contemplations. C'est également dans l'une des salles que Haru décida de faire une halte afin que tout le monde puisse se restaurer. Une source d'eau claire coulait le long de l'une des parois et formait un creux dans le sol. Le groupe s'assit à proximité du point d'eau et sortit les petits plats préparés par Sanji. Celui-ci avait entièrement vidé la réserve secrète de Luffy et avait réussit à concocter quelque choses de consistant et qui puisse remplir les estomacs à satiété. Tandis que Nami croquait dans une galette de fruits secs, Chopper se régalait de poisson fumé et Luffy dévorait des lamelles de gigot séché. A la fin de leur repas, Usopp alla remplir leur gourde à la source et le groupe se remit en marche.

Après avoir traversé de nouvelles galeries et longé d'étroits couloirs, la sortie se profila enfin. Un filet de lumière éclaira le visage de Luffy et le pirate se mit à courir vers elle avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde était soulagé de retrouver la lumière du jour, l'obscurité de la grotte commençant à se faire oppressante. De plus, ils avaient terminé leur traversé en ne s'éclairant que d'une seule torche, les deux autres s'étant éteintes quand l'alcool sur le tissu s'était évaporé. Lorsque l'équipage au complet fut à l'extérieur, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, Haru s'arrêta et leur désigna de la fumée s'élevant au dessus de la forêt.

- Regardez. Vous n'êtes plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la ville. Vous êtes arrivés.

Luffy se retourna vers lui, surpris.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

- Non. J'ai dit que je vous filerai un coup de main, pas que je vous accompagnerai. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant ma route s'arrête ici.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, intervint Robin d'une voix douce.

Haru sourit, puis reprit :

- Je vais tout de même faire une dernière chose pour vous. Je vais vous attendre ici le temps que vous fassiez vos courses et ensuite je vous ramènerai jusqu'à votre navire et vous pourrez mettre les voiles. Je vous laisse deux heures.

- Chef, oui chef ! s'exclama Luffy en se mettant au garde à vous.

Haru laissa échapper un petit rire et les regarda s'éloigner. Il ne leur souhaitait qu'une chose. Qu'ils ne tombent pas sur les hommes de Rui de Vent, ou sur le capitaine lui-même.

* * *

><p>Lumitown était une ville que l'on pouvait qualifier de peu commune. Les habitations étaient semblables à des igloos de bois et s'élevaient sur plusieurs étages, leurs fenêtres étant toutes de forme ronde et chaque maison étant surmontée d'une cheminée cylindrique. Les bâtiments administratifs comme la mairie, et les commerces étaient édifiés de manière plus traditionnel, le tout formant un ensemble géométrique parfait. Le sol avait été salé, afin d'éviter les glissades sur le verglas et la neige, et laissait apparaître par endroit des pavés en pierre foncées. Les rues étaient animées, les commerçants se hélant au dessus de leurs étales et les familles se promenant tout en faisant leurs achats. Cette animation surprit Nami. Elie et Haru lui avaient pourtant assuré que la ville était prise en otage par Rui du Vent, alors pourquoi tant d'insouciance dans les yeux des citadins ? Luffy se dirigea vers la fontaine au centre de la grande place, représentant une sirène faisant couler de l'eau emprisonnée par la glace d'une amphore, et attendit que son équipage l'y rejoigne. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, il déclara :<p>

- A partir de maintenant, on va se séparer pour être plus efficace. Zoro et Robin, vous accompagnez Sanji pour les provisions. Franky, je te laisse te charger du matériel d'entretien du Sunny. Usopp, va avec lui s'il te plaît. Et enfin, Nami et moi aiderons Chopper. On se retrouve ici dans moi de deux heures. Pas d'objections ?

- Aucune capitaine, répondit Robin.

- Mon rêve se réalise, s'extasia Sanji. Je vais faire équipe avec ma petite Robin d'amour !

Il interrompit sa tirade et lança un regard mauvais à Zoro, qui portait son attention sur la sculpture dans la fontaine, avant de reprendre :

- Mais bien sûr, il faut que ce marimo soit là et vienne tout gâcher !

Le bretteur se retourna vers le coq et répliqua sur le même ton :

- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de m'afficher avec un mec aux sourcils enroulés ! Mais Luffy a dit qu'on devait faire équipe, alors on obéit un point c'est tout. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

Sanji marmonna dans sa barbe mais quand Robin lui proposa de se mettre en route, il courut vers elle et vantant ses charmes et sa beauté, sous les yeux exaspérés de Zoro qui le suivit de loin. Franky et Usopp prirent la direction opposée, et bientôt il ne resta de l'équipage que le capitaine, la navigatrice et le médecin.

- Bon, ça vous dit qu'on s'y mette nous aussi ? Proposa Luffy. Chopper, on te laisse passer devant.

- Oui, répondit le petit renne. C'est parti !

Chopper s'élança joyeusement dans l'une des rues principales, suivit de près par Luffy et Nami. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'elle, repérant ici le tablier d'un tavernier, là le manteau chic d'une dame de la haute société. Mais pas de cape de soldats, ou de tricorne de pirate. Ces constatations la rassurèrent et elle commença à profiter de cette promenade improvisée dans une si jolie ville. Luffy observa discrètement la jeune femme et sourit. Son visage affichait un air décontracté et sa démarche était plus assurée, preuves que ses angoisses la quittaient peu à peu. Cela le rendit heureux et il laissa échapper un petit rire. Nami le dévisagea, interrogative, mais il se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire et continua à avancer. Chopper, guilleret, courait d'une boutique à l'autre, fouinant parfois dans une librairie spécialisée dans les ouvrages pharmaceutiques, parfois dénichant un nouveau désinfectant plus performant chez un apothicaire. Luffy, quant à lui, reniflait de temps en temps une odeur de marrons grillés et Nami devait réfréner ses ardeurs afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas trop remarquer. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, personne ne semblait effrayé en les voyant, mieux, personne ne faisait attention à eux, ce qui paraissait vraiment étrange quand on devinait qui ils étaient. Ils avaient essayé de se camoufler un peu avant d'arriver en ville, Luffy ayant par exemple laissé son chapeau de paille pendre dans son dos pour le remplacer par un bonnet de laine rouge, assorti à l'écharpe qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Nami portait des lunettes à monture noire et avait tressé ses courts cheveux roux, mais Luffy et elle étaient reconnaissables pour un œil aguerri. Soit, ils avaient beaucoup de chance de ne pas s'être fait encore accosté, ou alors il se passait quelque chose de louche avec les habitants de cette ville. Prudente, Nami préféra rester sur ses gardes.

Chopper les prévint qu'il avait pratiquement terminé ses achats, qu'il lui fallait juste trouver une herboristerie, afin qu'il puisse se procurer certaines plantes dont il avait besoin pour fabriquer des médicaments bien spécifiques. Cependant, on ne trouvait pas ce genre de boutiques à tous les coins de rues, et ils durent s'éloigner des quartiers bien fréquentés et s'engager dans des ruelles plus sombres et mal famées. Luffy se rapprocha de Nami, la sentant se tendre de tous ses membres devant l'atmosphère pesante de la rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés. Des badauds cachant sûrement un poignard dans leur ceinture, étaient négligemment appuyés contre le mur et les regardaient passer, les yeux remplis de menaces. La main de Nami chercha inconsciemment celle de Luffy et la saisit. Le pirate fut surpris mais ne la retira pas pour autant, exerçant au contraire une petite pression pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il la protègerait. Chopper entra dans une petite échoppe à la façade en bois, la peinture vert bouteille s'écaillant par endroit. Au dessus de la porte était écrit en lettres noires : _Herboristerie Jew Wels_. A l'intérieur, la boutique paraissait tout de suite plus accueillante. Des fleurs séchées aux couleurs chatoyantes étaient exposées dans des cadres accrochés aux murs blancs, des bocaux en cristal contenant des variétés de plantes que Luffy n'avait encore jamais vu étaient exposés sur des étagèrent en bois de chêne, assorties au comptoir et enfin, un sapin de la taille de Luffy était installé près de la porte d'entrée. Le gérant avait fait en sorte que son magasin soit chaleureux à l'intérieur, à défaut de l'être à l'extérieur.

Un client patientait déjà devant le comptoir, attendant le patron sûrement parti chercher de quoi le satisfaire dans l'arrière-boutique. Pour patienter, Chopper examinait les bocaux sur les étagères, tandis que Luffy se baladait dans la petite boutique le nez en l'air. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que le client repartait un sac en papier kraft entre les mains et la collision fut inévitable. Un peu sonné, Luffy se releva tant bien que mal et tendit la main au jeune homme devant lui.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui merci. Je… !

Luffy resta interdit face au soudain silence de son interlocuteur. Il l'observa d'un peu plus près, tandis que celui-ci ramassait à la hâte ses sachets de graines et de plantes en poudre en évitant soigneusement son regard. C'était un homme assez grand, mais sa voix faisait entendre une mue incomplète, traduisant à peu près son âge. L'adolescent avait relevé la capuche de sa cape marron sur sa tête, dissimulant une partie de son visage. Luffy distingua quand même une mèche de cheveux brune et bouclée ainsi qu'un regard à la couleur du soleil.

- Excusez-moi, je dois partir, fit l'inconnu en se précipitant hors de la boutique.

Nami, qui jusque là avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, remarqua :

- Etrange garçon. C'est bizarre mais sa tête me dit quelque chose.

Luffy ne dit rien et se retourna vers Chopper qui terminait de payer le gérant.

- Messieurs et mademoiselle les pirates, je vous conseille de mettre les voiles au plus vite, si vous vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. La ville n'est pas faite pour vous.

- Nous sommes au courant pour Rui du Vent. Nous ne chercherons pas d'histoires, intervint Luffy.

- Je ne pensais pas à lui. Prenez simplement garde aux habitants.

- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas manifesté d'animosité à notre égard, dit Nami.

- Attendez de vous retrouver dans une ruelle un peu sombre quand la nuit tombe, ma jolie, et vous verrez. Un bon conseil, quittez cette ville au plus vite.

- Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne veut de mal à personne et qui souhaite que Lumitown retrouve sa paix d'autrefois. Maintenant partez.

Le trio quitta la boutique, intrigué par le comportement de ce drôle d'individu. Ils voulurent rejoindre la grande place, mais les quartiers mal fréquentés étaient un vrai labyrinthe et ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

- C'est malin, se plaignit Nami. Pour le coup, on n'a pas fait mieux que Zoro.

- T'inquiète Nami, on va bien finir par retrouver le chemin. Et si on essayait cette rue-là ?

S'il avait su ce qu'il se produirait, jamais Luffy ne serait passé par là. Il aurait choisit une rue plus sombre, mais néanmoins plus sûre. Il aurait évité l'était dans lequel s'était retrouvé sa navigatrice.

* * *

><p>Ils empruntèrent la rue, un peu plus large que les précédentes et avancèrent tranquillement. Des bruits de pas crissant dans la neige se firent entendre derrière eux. Au son qu'ils émettaient, Luffy estima leur nombre à deux ou trois mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Si leurs intentions étaient dangereuses, il pourrait facilement les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils continuèrent à marcher sans se retourner, préférant ne pas provoquer d'esclandre, mais accélérèrent quand même leur allure. Cependant le nombre d'individus grandissant de seconde en seconde, Luffy risque un œil derrière lui. Une quinzaine d'hommes de toutes tailles et de toutes corpulences armés de pistolet, de poignard ou encore de sabres se rapprochaient dangereusement.<p>

- Luffy ! chuchota Chopper sur un ton paniqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'eux vite fait et on peut y aller, lui lança Luffy en se mettant en position de combat.

- Une main sur son bras le retint. Nami le regardait, suppliante.

- S'il te plaît, dit-elle dans un souffle. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Le regard de sa navigatrice lui souleva le cœur. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à leurs opposants, puis prit d'une nouvelle volonté, il attrapa la main de Nami tandis que chopper rangeait ses courses dans son sac et prenait sa forme de renne et ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. D'abord surpris, leurs agresseurs finirent par leur donner la chasse, tirant des coups de feu, lançant des lames qui sifflaient aux oreilles des trois pirates. Cette situation rappelait douloureusement à Nami le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt et plus elle se le remémorait, plus la panique l'envahissait. Elle se surprit même à prier, prier que la fin de son cauchemar ne devienne pas réalité. Alors qu'ils couraient à en perdre haleine, pensant mettre de la distance entre le groupe d'attaquants et eux, un brigand sauta du haut d'un toit et se réceptionna devant eux. Luffy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir et lui mit un coup de poing qui l'assomma. Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut devant eux. Chopper s'apprêta à le mettre au tapis, quand l'individu ouvrit une porte en bois dissimulée dans un renfoncement. Interloqué, le trio ne sut pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que la silhouette se mette à parler à toute vitesse :

- Vite, dépêchez-vous ! Je veux vous aider ! Entrez là-dedans !

Sans plus se poser de question, Luffy poussa Chopper et Nami devant lui et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils entendirent leurs opposants passer en hurlant dans la ruelle. Lorsque les bruits de leurs cris s'estompèrent, ils s'autorisèrent à respirer.

- On l'a échappé belle, dit Luffy en s'essuyant le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ces gens ? Demanda Chopper.

Nami passa sa main sur sa joue et sentit qu'elle s'appliquait un liquide chaud et visqueux. Intriguée, elle mit sa main devant elle et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Son gant marron était teinté de sang. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'entaille sur le bras de Luffy. Une sourde angoisse monta en elle et c'est d'une voix à peine audible qu'elle dit :

- Luffy, ton bras…

- Le jeune homme releva la manche de son manteau et remarqua enfin la blessure. Elle était longue et effilée, mais ne paraissait pas trop profonde. Mais la vue du sang de son capitaine effraya Nami plus que de raison et elle sentit sa respiration se couper. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur son cœur en essayant en vain de se reprendre, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et sa vue devint trouble. Chopper le remarqua et la rattrapa quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

- Nami !

Luffy se précipita auprès de Chopper lorsqu'il l'entendit crier.

- Nami ! Est-ce que ça va ?!

La silhouette qui jusque là s'était tut, prit la parole d'une voix timide :

- Il y a un lit dans la pièce d'à côté, si vous voulez.

Chopper, Nami à moitié inconsciente dans les bras, entra dans la chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit avant de l'ausculter. Luffy s'était posté en retrait, afin de ne pas gêner le médecin dans son travail. L'inconnu les avait suivit de loin, et Luffy finit par se retourner vers lui.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'interpellé releva sa capuche et dévoila un visage aux traits jeunes, encadré par des boucles brunes attachées en un catogan. De grands yeux en amande couleur de miel le fixait avec appréhension.

« Le client de la boutique, se dit Luffy. »

- Je m'appelle Yuko. Je suis botaniste.


End file.
